


The Little Surprise Growing Inside You

by CCIIMM



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealous Warlock, M/M, Mpreg, Shadowhunter - Warlock baby, Shadowhunter/Warlock, shadowhunter/vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCIIMM/pseuds/CCIIMM
Summary: Magnus had always desired a family, one of his own blood. He knows he can't, but after meeting Alexander Lightwood, he wouldn't mind experimenting.After Magnus get his dreams fulfilled and he's happier than ever, problems start raising up. Alec goes missing, Jace hates Magnus, Simon (who's still a vamp) betrays everyone's favorite couple and Clary needs some sleep.But, after all, Alec keeps agreeing that carrying Magnus' future child is the best thing he's gone through, Magnus doesn't know if he'd agree too.DISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters of this history unless I say so. The original characters belongs to Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunter series.THE SETTINGS:⚠️⚠️Important to read ⚠️⚠️The story takes setting on some time where they are no longer dealing with Valentine nor Sebastian. Clary and Jace know they are not siblings and Simon is still a vampire. :)ALSO:Content may not be for all public. There are sex scenes, violence and some rough language. I'd say this is for +13 public.





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
-How cloud you?!-

The cold, old-styled walls of the Institute were the only witnesses of the scene Maryse Lightwood was causing. Her son, Alexander Lightwood, seemed to be the reason why she was screaming her voice out. No matter how much she yelled, her son kept his head cool, but it was just matter of time before he'll be yelling back at her.

-You've stained the honor of our family- she said- you've stained the honor of the name Lightwood. And all because of a warlock's magic tricks. Are you satisfied, now?!- her judging and sore voice roared throughout the empty halls of the building.

Alec let his head hang low, his words were almost inaudible when he said: -Mother, I'm sorry...but why can't you be happy? You're having a grandchild-

-Whose father is a warlock?! Oh no thanks, I'm fine!-

-Are you being serious? We were just...testing, and Magnus' experiment actually worked. It's a miracle, half me, half Magnus. You don't want it to be named Lightwood? Not even a bit?-

-Of course I don't want this abomination to have our name. Do you even know how is it going to be born? How is it gonna look like?-

-No, of course I don't know.- Alec stopped for a second to think of his next words- Tell me, if you'd knew what Jace was after you took him in, would you have still loved him? Or would you have just abandoned him?- His mother could hear his heart braking as he spoke.

-That's not what we're talking about!- Maryse replied quickly and quiet breathless, as if she was hit right where it hurts.

-If you knew what Jace was, would you've took him in?!-

Alec's mother stayed silence and her son asked again in the same tone, Maryse got nervous and ended up yelling: -I would! He was just a child-

-And this is just a baby! An innocent little person- Alec finished their argue and left his mother's room. But before closing the door, he looked back and added: -You don't know if you'll love them if you never give them a try-.

Once he closed the door behind him Maryse flopped down in her bed, letting out a heavy sight while her rough hands messed up her dark hair. -Alec, baby....why you?- Her tears soaked the bedsheets, the thoughts of her son hating her were the most painful ones, more painful than death, more painful than anything else she could imagine.

Alexander arrived Magnus' loft and slammed the door, the sound didn't bothered anyone since no one was home. Magnus was out on a job in New Zealand, and Chairman Meow was God knows where.There was no point on throwing a tantrum without someone watching so Alec didn't bothered doing it. Instead, he prepared a bubble bath and a mug of hot cocoa, enough to relief the stress his mother caused. Alec just wanted Magnus to come home already, he'd make things better, well, probably not but he'll at least confort Alec.

The guilt was devastating the Lightwood's mother. 'And this is just a baby'. Maryse realized Alec was right after all, and she felt a monster for yelling at him, part because her arguments were all biased and part because she was being unfair with him. She didn't even let him explain himself. But, what Alexander threw on her were tremendous news; he was pregnant and the baby's father was his boyfriend, a warlock. It was both complicated and sinful. It's supposed that warlocks are not to have babies, and getting a shadowhunter pregnant by a half-demon creature sure required magic. 'We were just...testing'. So that's what he meant.

-•-•-•-

Alec turned inside the bathtub several times still unable to get his mother out if his head. Before he went to the Institute he wondered how his mother would react, but she overdid it. Not wanting to name the kid Lightwood, does that mean she would disown the baby? Or Alec? She wouldn't dare to. However Alec's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. -Alexander! Hello sweetheart, where are you?- Magnus arrived as loud as always. Alec couldn't help but smile.

-In the bath!- He yelled back.

-Hey, honey- Magnus walked inside the restroom a second after Alec told him his location. -So, how did it go? Your mother took it as good news?-

-Good news?- Alec laughed bitterly.

-Was it that bad?- Magnus sat at the edge of the bathtub, next to Alec.

-I think she wants to disown me, but that's the least. She hates the baby already.- Magnus shook at Alec's words, why would his own mother disown him? Because of Magnus? The warlock knew how important family was for Alec, and he couldn't be the one ruining such a devoted feeling.

-Are you okay?- Magnus dared to ask. -I'm the reason why she wants to leave you on your own?-

-No, Magnus. No, it's not like that...I meant, she doesn't want the baby to be named Lightwood. She doesn't want the baby, I think she'll bear with me but...Magnus. It's our child, our child!-

Those words sank in Magnus' head, they light up a feeling inside his chest that he could only name bold happiness. It was intensive, and reliving too. It made him feel save, in a certain way he haven't feel in a while.

-Yes Alexander, this is our child. And I'll fight as much as I can to make sure he'll be alright and surrounded just by people who love him or her. I'll fight for you both.- His tanned hand caressed Alec's cheek and they smiled, selling their promise.

At the next day, Alec decided to tell Jace and Isabelle, he was sure they'll tell Clary and Simon so he wouldn't have to go through the same embarrassment twice. Which meant, he left Magnus alone at home, just him and Chairman Meow, who seems to only appear while Magnus is home (he's probably still mad at Alec for stealing his space on the bed). The day those two spend wasn't as active as a normal day usually was, but things got exciting when someone knocked on Magnus' door with quiet impatience. The High warlock of Brooklyn assumed it was person in problems or about to start one. But, anything was better than just be sitting on the couch with a ball of fur in his lap.

Once Magnus opened the door she found an oddly visitor.  
-Oh, Maryse Lightwood, what a nice surprise seeing you here!- Magnus smiled; Maryse and Magnus never really had a good...interaction with each other since he's been dating her son. But Magnus promised Alec that he'll try to get along with her.

-Greetings, warlock. Where's my son?- Cold and straightforward, a part of her personality Magnus wished his and Alec's baby wouldn't heir.

-I'm sorry to announce he's out.-

-May I know where he went?- Maryse asked roughly as she stepped inside Magnus' loft without even asking.

-He didn't told me.- Magnus lied and Maryse looked at him angrily.

-Of course you know where he is! And you'll tell me.- Why is this woman so irritating? Magnus thought and sighed.

-No, I don't know where he is.- Magnus repeated. -Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. Now, may I ask why are you so obsessed for find him?-

Magnus didn't noticed Maryse's body was stiff until she relaxed. -We had an argue. And, turns out I was wrong.- she made a pause. -I treated him terrible...-

Magnus should have said something like: 'what did you do?' Or 'He's not even that mad' but instead he said, almost in a hateful tone: -Terrible doesn't describe how horrible you made him feel. You broke him.-

Then what he said, which he totally regrets, was: -Disown him?! Disown the baby? Do you have any idea how important this is for us?!- Maryse was brought to tears and Magnus fell silent as her sobs filled the room.

He felt terrible but she made his love suffer, how would he possible let that slip away?

-I'm sorry.- Magnus froze, did he just heard Mother Lightwood apologize? Maryse noted Magnus' face and she repeated herself: -I know I failed him, and I hurt him, you alongside. So, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.-

Magnus was left speechless as his guest kept crying with huffed sobs. He found himself almost completely honest when he said he forgave Maryse. She was more than shocked, but Magnus interrupted her awe.

-I may have forgiven you but, you need Alexander's forgiveness too, unless...you really don't want the baby to be a Lightwood.-

Maryse nodded and wiped her tear-trails as fast as she could. -I will, as soon as he gets here- she smile to herself then to Magnus. Something warm bloomed inside the warlock's chest as he saw her smile, it kind of made the situation better.

-May I offer you tea?-

-I'd love to, thank you, Magnus.- Maryse calling Magnus Bane as Magnus instead of 'warlock' was something new and maybe the latter could get used to it.

Half and hour later, Alec arrived home looking a little more tired than he should (maybe because Jace and Isabelle would have him repeat over and over again how he got pregnant) so he didn't bother calling out Magnus and saying he was there.

Instead he went straight up to the kitchen. His mouth hung open as he saw Magnus and Maryse laughing and drinking. -Mom?-

They both turned their heads towards the new voice joining them. -Alec!- Maryse squealed and smiled sadly. Then she looked at Magnus, he nodded. A quick sigh left her lips and she turned to her son.

-Oh Alec...I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I want you to keep the baby and I want it to be my first grandchild from you two.- The last took Magnus by surprise too and he smiled as did Alec. Maryse couldn't contain her feelings anymore and she went almost running to hug Alec, her hands laying on his stomach. -I'm terribly sorry for what I said...-

-It's okay Mom, I love you too.- Maryse laughed and hugged him tighter.

Magnus soon joined them and the three of them hugged meaningfully. It lasted about two seconds before Maryse pushed him out and hugged uniquely his son some more.

But as Maryse left and waved at Alec and Magnus at their doorstep, she knew that (even with all of her previous thoughts of the warlock) Magnus wasn't that bad. Maybe she could even say she felt secure that her son was in good hands.


	2. How it all started…

Alec's lips traced up and down on Magnus's, licking the corners and making sure every inch of them were wet. The warlock just smiled, looking forward to fucking the body on top of his.

-Alec, sweetie, do you mind grinding your hips?- Magnus almost moaned out, gripping on his lover's waist. The blue-eyed shadowhunter smirked, noting the hard raising muscle underneath him. -Would you like that, Magnus?-

-That'll be awfully good-

-Yeah?-

-Yup- Magnus brought Alec's body closer to him, the shadowhunter's straddling position didn't change at Magnus' moves. The kissing increased between their body friction. And, as Magnus had required, Alec was grinding against him, making Magnus feel his heartbeats, feeling as close as they always felt when doing it.

Their mouths found each other and the make-out session continued. Sucking noises filled the room and everything that mattered right now was having their bodies close together.

—•—•—•—

The door was knocked and Magnus, wrapped in just his glittery boxers and a blanket, opened it. Jace was at the other side, he had a bunch of bags on his arms; Magnus' requests.

-Here you go- Jace said as he handed Magnus the bags full of unicorns tears, vampire's fangs and, his most precious and needed ingredient for now, faeries' sperm. The blonde shadowhunter standing at the opposite side of the door as Magnus, made a weird face. -Why do you need all this?-

-I'm experimenting.- he smiled and closed the door basically on Jace's face. Behind the scene Alec walked out of the room as naked as Magnus but without the blanket, his beautiful abs seemed to shine in the dim light of the loft, his skin looked creamy and soft, and so chewable.

-Who was it, Magnus?- his melodic voice asked.

-Jace, he brought me delivery.-

-Food?- Alec asked hopefully.

-No- Magnus snorted cutely. -Potion ingredients-.

-Aww, well it's a shame his gone.- He made a small and seductively pause. -I woke up really needy, we could have invited him a tree-way.- Alec sat on a small table near Magnus spreading his legs wide open.

The door was knocked again. -I'm still here!- Jace screamed behind it.

—•—•—•—

Magnus woke up first again, he loved waking up first because he got a few minutes by himself to admire Alec's sleeping face. No one will ever dare say that Magnus wasn't a great lover after all he did, so he at least deserved his time to love by himself his soon-to-be-husband.

A finger ran down Alec's cheek, and the latter squirmed giggly. Magnus smiled at his reaction, he let his finger do as it pleased and it tickled the slightly tanned skin under it. -Mag...Magnus...stop.-

-I can't help myself, Alec. You are very very cute...- Magnus sighed dreamily. -And I like you a lot.-

Alec made a mix between a giggle and a snort, Magnus found the noise even more adorable. -I'm going to eat you!- Next thing Alec felt where Magnus' lips on his neck giving away tons of sloppy kisses.

-Nooo, hahaha, please!- Alec pushes him away unable to stop the kisses, after a little while he gave in and their third make-out session of the night began.

They shared all kinds of kisses, from slow ones to rapid-pecking ones. But their last kiss before finally pulling apart was a slow, and very delicate one. And when they parted, Magnus looked at Alec in a way he hasn't looked at anyone since 1731, he was sure that with this man, he'll be more than happy to start a family with. A family of his own blood. Alec, and 3 adorable half-warlock, half-shadowhunter children...and Chairman Meow, would be Magnus' very first family. Just the thought made his heart flutter.

—•—•—•—

The smell of bacon, coffee woke Alec up, he went straight to the kitchen and found Magnus cooking-- or at least, trying to cook.

-Good Morning- Alec saluted and walked behind his boyfriend. -What are you doing?-

-Well, here's bacon, over there's coffee and there are also stuffed muffins on the table.- Magnus turned around, kissed Alec and went back to work.

-You bought those?- Alec asked, half hoping that they were homemade.

-Of course I bought those. Why? Would you've like them homemade?- Magnus asked, quiet interested in the answer. He was always interested in Alec's likes and dislikes, almost in every aspect.

-Well, yeah sure. Oh and one more thing, you burnt the bacon.- Alec sat on the table next to the kitchen as he saw Magnus ran over to get a plate and put the burnt meat on there.

-See? This is why I always buy food.- Alec giggled at Magnus inconvenient mess.

-Okay, Magnus, let me help you.- Alec smiled and took the apron in Magnus' waist and put in on himself. He went to the stove and cooked another bunch of bacon, this time well-cooked. Also he made scrambled eggs with peppers and onion. After that, he warmed milk and mixed with the long gone cold coffee Magnus probably also bought.

-And, that's how you actually do a breakfast.- Magnus said and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, undoing the apron and carrying him to the table. -My breakfast hero.- he smiled.

Alec blushed and smiled too. -Shut up Magnus.-

The High Warlock of Brooklyn set his boyfriend down carefully and kissed him lovingly. -Now, a little more serious...-  
Alec sat upright to listen to him. Magnus continued: -I love you, I really do.-

-I know, and I love you too.- Alexander smiled. -Is there something else?-

-Yes, there actually is.- Magnus was ready to do this, and he knows Alec loves him as much as he does. -We've been together for a while now, and we have gone through pretty rough times and get back up together. And...God I love you.- Alec chuckled softly to himself. -Okay, you probably now think I'll propose to you, right?-

-Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought. Are you not?- Alec looked disappointed and Magnus smiled. -Not yet- he said.

Magnus took a deep breath and let it all out. -I'm, however, proposing you something. Will you let me experiment with your body?-

-Let you...what?- Alec needed explanation, Magnus wrapped an arm around him to show him safety. You can trust me, he whispered with his eyes.

-I want to have children with you. Our own blood. Shadowhunter-warlock. I can't make it without you.- The look in his eyes was do determined that it almost took Alec's breath away.

-And, how would you make it work?- The question itself sound kind of insecure.

-I'll do anything it takes. I want you to be my family Alexander. I want a forever with you.-

Magnus could literally feel Alec's heart melting, maybe Jace could too. -But...I'm mortal.- Alec's voice almost broke and tears were starting to built up. Magnus held tightly on him.

-If I can make you pregnant, if we have children, I'm more than sure I can solve that too.- Then they kissed, they kissed like they've never before. They sealed their promise of a life together and of their unborn children, they promised more than they could ever have, but that has never stop either Magnus or Alec from getting whatever they wanted.

  
Notes:

Hey there, thank you for reading do far. Ily❤

Um, in case you didn't noticed, this fic's chronological order is twisted but all you need to know is already there, just like a puzzle, you gotta solve it.

And yes, the unicorn tears, vampire's fangs and, er, faerie's sperms, are needed for the baby Malec! Congrats you guessed right!

So, I hope you liked this and keep on reading.

-C.I.M


	3. Talking 'bout babies

Izzy sat at the opposite side of the table where her boyfriend was waiting. Her red tight dress was past her knees but she looked as desirable and elegant as ever.-Simon, I'm so sorry I came late, is just that...Alec dropped some big news on me and Jace just now.-

-It's okay, babe.- He smiled, sweetly and innocently as he was. -Is everything okay with him?-

-Ah, he's alright...for now.- Isabelle didn't even know why she said that last last part, maybe it was her subconscious warming her.

-What do you mean? Is he sick?- Simon asked, getting slowly interested.

The Lightwood sister also wondered why the sudden worry for her brother, then she remembered Simon was just naturally caring of everyone, plus he and Alec were just staring get along and her boyfriend surely didn't want to ruin that.

-No, he's not. It's just that, he and Magnus did something reckless...even for me and Jace! I'm not mad at him. But...I don't really know how this works and I'm worried, that's all.- She eyed the menu in search for something sweet.

-Sounds kind of serious.- Simon said and pointed at some nut-covered dessert in a corner of the menu. -You might like this one...- he whispered.

Isabelle smiled and rubbed his hand. -Simon, you have a younger sister, do you remember how your mother's pregnancy was?-

Simon seemed thoughtful for a little while. -I was still a little kid back then but...I remember her weird cravings at even weirder times, and her complaining. It was fun for me to watch.- Simon smiled to himself and sipped on his apparently red wine. -Why do you ask though?- he took a long sip as he waited for her answer.

-Alec's pregnant.-

Simon spitted his drink.

—•—•—•—

-Magnus, why do I have to eat these?- Alec whined, holding a bottle of bright pills.

-They're vitamins! Good for the baby- Alec sighed and took two as prescribed. They left a funny feeling on tongue.

-Hey, they don't taste that bad.- The black-haired shadowhunter smiled after he swallowed them down.

-See? Why were you making so much drama about it?- Magnus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, hooking him closer.

Alec chuckled with him and they walked holding hands through the balcony of their loft. -Our baby will be the very first warlock-shadowhunter, right?- Aec asked, his tone slightly insecure.

-Yeah, is there something that scares you about it?- Magnus rubbed his back, smoothing the hard muscles.

-I wonder if people would want to kill him or her.- Alec played with his own fingers anxiously.

-No one will do that, I swear.- Magnus' voice dropped to a dangerously low tone. -No one will even think of doing that to my family.-

Alec smiled again. -I love you.- Magnus held him closer and whispered back: -I love you more.-

They stayed like that for almost an eternity, just cuddling while standing up and watching the city lights from the balcony. A ringing sound ruined the moment. -It's my phone...- Alec groaned and answer the new message. -I gotta go, Magnus.-

-Did something happen?- Magnus looked rather serious for a little while.

-No, it's just...I can't stay for so much time out of the Institute since it's still considered my legal home.- Alec gave an apologetic smile and walked back inside the loft.

-Can't you stay for the last night?- Magnus cuddled on him in denial of letting go.

-I've been staying over for more than a week. Besides, I should stay there for at least a couple of days, right?- As Alec spoke, they walked into the main room, Alec picked up his toothbrush, some clothes and put it in a bag. -I'll be home right after.- His smile gave Magnus some kind of confidence and he already missed the shadowhunter.

-Wait...- Magnus whined and wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, which slipped into his stomach. -Please let Jace help you with anything you need, missions, anything. And take care of yourself...- then he sighed: -A quick goodbye sex?- Magnus saw as Alec turned completely red.

-Magnus! I'm pregnant!- Even behind the quiet horrified scream, Magnus could hear a very small laugh.

-Aww, c'mon! The baby isn't bigger than a bean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.- Magnus walked closer to Alec's incredibly sexy body. He was dangerously close, and his breath tickled Alexander's neck.

-Do you think so?- Alec said, looking at his boyfriend and Magnus' heart fluttered.

The warlock nodded. -Yeah, definitely!-

Soon after his heart's small outburst, Magnus' hands where all over his shadowhunter's body. In a blink of an eye, both were naked and their clothes nicely folded next to them, Magnus' lips were sucking passionately on Alexander's neck and jaw. Alec was pushed on their bed and Magnus went on top, spreading Alec's legs open. The warlock's boner was high up in no time, his large hands moved sightly and blue flames escaped from his fingers, then a bottle of lube appeared in his hand out of nowhere. Alec no longer thought of those small tricks as amusing but they were still reaaaally useful. After Magnus wet his fingers with the slick, mint-smelling substance their room's doors were swung open, reveling a smaller blonde son a Nephilim.

Magnus and Alec heard a somewhat horrified scream. -Alec, get the fuck dressed!- Both of them could hear the blush on Jace's face. The blue-eyed shadowhunter and the exotic warlock parted away from each other instantly.

-You didn't told me Jace was coming.- Magnus said (almost funnily) as he dressed Alec and himself up.

-I forgot.- Alec smiled sweetly, bottoming up his shirt.

-You sure did.- Said Jace, creeping behind Alec in a protective way. Maybe he felt their bond growing as the baby did? Maybe Jace also felt the need to protect Alec? No one still knew how same-sex parabatis felt when one of them is pregnant, Magnus wondered what was going through Jace's head and instincts.

The lovers leaned in to kiss each other but their lips barely brushed before Jace pulled Alec away. -Let's go.- He said in a voice oddly sweet. -Wait, give me a second to finish packing, okay?- Alec excused himself out quickly. Jace's sweet voice faded and he turned to Magnus.

-What were you doing?-

-Well, we were just going for a quick...-

Jace cut him off. -Of course I know what you were doing! But you know he's pregnant, why would you do that?-

-Alec was horny. I'm in no position on denying anything he wants.- Magnus glared.

-You never are.- Jace scoffed.

-Exactly.-

Alec walked out the room with the small bag he was using before but it was more full.-Okay, I think I got enough for a few days. Are we leaving, Jace?-

-Yeah, I'm coming.- Jace turned away form Magnus and went with Alec. Magnus walked behind him. Quickly, Magnus took the raven haired shadowhunter between his arms and kissed him. Jace looked at them gagging in his own fury. Alec pulled away slightly gasping, his lips were red and pulsing, Magnus had literally crashed their mouths together. -Bye, Magnus.- Smiled Alec and kissed his cheek, very sweetly. His smile was melting Magnus.

-Goodbye, Alexander.- Magnus returned the peak and closed the door behind them.

—•—•—•—

Jace was grumpy all the way to the Institute. They took a cab and Jace never looked at Alec not even for a second. Was he disappointed? Or worse, was he mad at Alec?

-Jace...- Alec touched Jace's biceps to grab his attention. Jace jumped and looked at Alec, his expression softened incredibly fast.

-Yes?- Jace asked as if he was totally fine.

-Is there something bothering you?- Alec asked and looked at him with concern.

-No...well, there's something but it isn't my problem to butt in.- Jace looked out of the window again. In no time, the cab stopped out of the abandoned church that was the Institute. Jace paid the cab and they both got down.

-What is it that's bothering you?- Alec asked, worried about his parabati's emotional state.

-Magnus.- Jace responded coldly and Alec's heart stopped.

-Is this because of what just happened or...?- Alec felt like he was the real problem there.

-It's because of how he boldly impregnated you! Does he knows what the baby would be like? I know I sound like Mom but...I'm just really worried for you, Alec. You know I love you too much to lose you. You know I do.-

Alec's head and heart took a time to process the information, that's what he had always wanted, Jace telling him how much he loves him, but now it felt surreal. It felt fake.

-I love you too, Jace.- _But I don't need your help, I'm not as weak as you and Magnus think_. -And, I will be fine.- _I'm just as worried._

-Jace, why don't you go inside first? I'll catch up after I get some air.- Alec looked away, he needed a while to relax, and he supposed Jace needed it too.

-You sure?- Jace asked, his face was slightly flushed from his earlier outrage.

-Yeah, go inside.- Alec patted his back. Jace walked in ahead. After the blonde was out of sight, absorbed by the protective walls of the Institute, Alec took a moment to appreciate the sight of the outside of the Institute; it was marvelous.

Alec went to a sit on a chair on the park in front of the building, then he heard his boyfriend's voice: -Hey! Rough day?-

He was about to turn around to answer but another voice, a female voice, answered Magnus back. -Magnus! Baby, where were you? I thought you let me hanging!- she squealed.

Alec hesitated but he finally turned around and saw a petite brunette in his boyfriend's arms, she was smiling, then she looked up and they kissed.

It felt worse than a thunderstruck through his heart. Alec thought nothing could compare to how empty he suddenly felt, he wanted to throw up his stomach out. Alec screamed silently and tears instantly flowed down his eyes, he didn't sob or gasp for air as tons of salty water ran down his cheeks. He was forcing himself not to believe his sweet Magnus was cheating on him, Magnus would never do that.

-You were cheated on.- A raspy voice said behind Alec. -Looks like you're no longer Magnus' shiny new toy.-

Then his vision went black. Pictures of Magnus kissing his forehead, embracing him, and fucking him surrounded his head in a turbulent wave of sadness. He felt the worse way he's ever felt. But when a claw was slowly being pushed through his back, he was willing to argue his last statement.

 


	4. Inside a dragon's nest

When Alec woke up a strong light almost blinded him, he was lying on a specially hard surface, and his arms and legs were failing to response. He felt sleepy and sore, maybe he had slept for a few hours or more. But he was awake enough to feel the presence of someone next to him.

-Alexander Lightwood! Welcome to life!- a funny voice said, although the voice seemed to have a big and scary owner judging to the shadow standing next to Alec. He then realized something else, he was lying in a table and the voice had a very remarked accent.

Alec opened his mouth to talk but no words came out of his mouth. He tried and tried but he had no voice. The thing next to him touched his hair, -Oh, sweetie...You've slept for a day and a half, do you want something to eat or drink?- It was definitely male, and a tall one, judging his voice, he was probably hispanic.

-Ah...I'm...thirsty...- Alec said slowly, his throat totally dry and panting.

-A glass of water coming right up, sir!- The voice seemed to smile and went running away. A few seconds after the creature ran away Alec tried sitting up, but he couldn't because of a very hard stinging spot on his back.

-S...hit...- Alec rubbed his sides. _Where am I?_ He asked himself, leaning more into the table. _And, why am I in a table?_

-I'm sure you're pretty much concerned on where you are, right?- The voice came back, Alec couldn't see it but he felt it was next to him once again. Then a glass of water was set next to his hand. Alec took it and drink it almost immediately.

-Thank you.- His voice came out rusty but it wasn't dry anymore. -And, you're right...Where am I? Who are you?-

-You're in my house! Yesterday you fainted after you saw Magnus with Daisy, and I brought you here.- Alec is pretty sure that's not what happened. Then it came to his mind, he also felt something going through his back.

-My back! Did I hit something or what? It hurt like hell.- Alec tried sitting up again, but unable again.

-Uh, I don't recall any of that, sorry Alexander.-

Alec seemed a bit disappointed but nodded. -Okay, it doesn't matter.- Alec looked at the source of the light that was pointing at his face; a lightbulb. -Who are you?-

-My name's Samuel. And I'm a warlock too.-

-Samuel, why am I in your house?- Alec asked and who was still behind the shadows Samuel looked at the floor looking for an excuse. Alec could barely see his silhouette. -Why did you brought me here?- He was starting to not trust that warlock.

-I hear you're pregnant.- Samuel seemed embarrassed. -And, it's Magnus'.-

-Yeah...- Alec had forgot about it. -It's Magnus'...- Depression kicked in.

-So, how did you do it? And why, mostly?- Samuel asked.

-Magnus made a weird and terribly-tasting potion. Then we had sex and yeah...you know the rest.- Alex sighed. -For the why part...well, I love him. I love him a lot. That's why.-

-But he's dating Daisy too.- Samuel reminded him and Alec frowned.

-He must explain that to me when I get there.- Alec said and, with a great pain, he sat up. -Anyway, why am I here? Continue- The shadowhunter insisted.

-I wish you'd carry my baby too.- After Alec heard Samuel he stood up and backed away. Samuel threw himself at Alec and grabbed his wrist. -Please.- he begged.

-Samuel, you're so kind for taking care of me but...I need to go with Jace now.-

-No, you don't have to go Alec. You can stay as much as you want.- Alec felt threatened with Samuel's bigger body almost on top of his.

-No, I really have to go. Jace will worry and I have to talk to Magnus. I need to go!- He pulled his wrist away and took a few steps back.

-No! You can't leave!- Samuel screamed and his skin color changed to a light red, his ears grew larger and his teeth sharped; his warlock mark probably. His fingers snapped and Alec passed out but before his body hit the hard wood floor he was levitating on the air, surrounded by Samuel's orange wave of magic.

—•—•—•—

Jace took some deep breaths, after he calmed down he walked out of the Institute, Alec was right, why would he be mad at Magnus? He was just worried, that was all. Suddenly, his parabati rune hurt, but it wasn't like a muscular ache, it was as if he was being stabbed. -Alec?- he asked, more to himself than to be calling out for him.

Jace stumbled on his walk and run over where he thought Alec was. -Alec?!- he screamed out. -Alec?!- he called out again.

By the fourth time he had called Alec, Jace was sweating, something inside his soul felt like was dying, he felt really bad and nauseous. He couldn't wonder what had happened to his brother.

A sharp smell of magic surrounded the air, it was thick and poisonous. The air smelled of emotions like jealousy, hate and desire. Almost psycho. The blonde shadowhunter was so absorbed into his own world that he bumped against someone and didn't notice, until the person said: -Hey, blondie, watch were you're going!-. It was a brunette guy, tall and intimidating. His fingers had lots of rings and his left arm had a tattoo.

-Excuse me, have you seen a guy this tall, with dark hair and blue eyes around here.- Jace said all that almost in a breath. The brunette shook his head.

-I haven't, little shadowhunter.- He smiled apologetic and walked away. Once he left the heavy atmosphere disappeared, leaving Jace almost breathless.

—•—•—•—

-Magnus, is Alec with you?- Jace asked, but it sounded like he was accusing Magnus to have Alec with him.

-No, he left with you.- Magnus replied calmly. -Why? Is he not with you?-

-No, he's gone. I swear I can't find him.-

-You tried your parabati rune?-

-No, I'm not sure if I should. After Alec went missing, I felt the rune stinging really bad, I'm afraid that if I activate the rune and Alec's in danger I might hurt him even more.- Jace explained slowly as he could through the phone.

-Okay, I'm going to the Institute immediately. Meet me there.- Magnus hung up and made a portal to the Institute.

After a few seconds, Magnus appeared on the Insitute's doors. He went inside and straight to Jace. -Where is my boyfriend?- He asked, passing through Izzy, a couple of guards and leaning on the table where Jace was sitting.

-I have no idea...- Jace said, kind of shyly and ashamed. -I'm sorry I let him out of sight.-

Magnus sighed. -Don't worry, it's nothing we can't solve. But when we find him, he stays with me.-

Jace felt his stomach ache, Magnus would never trust him anymore with Alec, he didn't earn the trust of his soulmate's lover, which meant he didn't earn the whole trust of Alec.

-Okay.- Jace finally nodded. -Can you track him?-

-I'll try.- Magnus smiled and blue flames started to surround his hands. -Where did you last see him?-

-We were outside, he sat in a park bench and I don't know what happened next.- Jace said almost apologetic. -We had a small fight.-

Magnus looked like he wasn't going to ask Jace about their fight, the blond internally thanked the gods for that. A small, frustrated sound dragged Jace out of his thoughts. -Jace, I can't find Alec. But...I feel him, I just can't tell where is he. Someone is interfering. Magic...he's with another warlock!- Magnus screamed suddenly and Jace's eyes darkened. -Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go kill that asshole.-

-We can't. The spell that's being used on him it's so strong I doubt it's just any warlock.-

-A High Warlock?- Jace asked, quiet angry.

-Maybe. I still can't figure out who kidnapped Alec or why.- Magnus let out an annoyed sigh, he got his phone out and scrolled pst his contacts. Soon he stopped and looked at Jace. -Samuel Banks! That bitch found out Alec's pregnancy!-

Jace looked confused. -Who's Samuel Banks?-

-The High Warlock of Madrid.-

-And, why do you think it was him?- Jace asked still not getting it and putting on a dumb face.

-He's the king of gossips. Every little thing, every detail, he knows it. But I wonder how did he found Alec was pregnant?-

Jace shook his head before any questions were asked. -I haven't told anyone, absolutely no one...except for Clary but Alec wanted me to tell her, he didn't want to do it himself.-

-Yes, I know don't worry...- Magnus sighed. -Well, now we how who did this. You can go kill him.-

-You don't have to tell me that twice.- Jace smirked and grabbed a seraph blade and a hunting knife. -Portal me.- He looked at Magnus.

-Can't you read sarcasm?!- Magnus exclaimed; his hair pushing up in different ways.

-Well you have to improve your tone...-

-Ugh, Jace we can't just go and kill some warlock. Even if he's younger than me, he's powerful, and very very clever...And he hates me.-

Jace raised an eyebrow. -Why is that?-

-Let's say I slept with his ex-wife, stole his clients for half a year and broke his nose when drunk.- Magnus said, looking down and smiling guilty. -I don't really regret it that much, he's an asshole.-

Jace's features were struck in impressed. -Woah, Magnus...you should apologize...-

-Why?!- Magnus turn to pout.

-You slept with his wife...-

-She's been dead for centuries!-

-You stole his clients.-

-I was bankrupt! I needed them, plus I just happened to be in Spain.- Magnus defended himself of every accusation of Jace, and he was actually good at it. But he ended up giving in to Jace's request of apologizing to Samuel, while at it get his boyfriend back.

Magnus grabbed Jace's arm and pulled him to a corner, he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. He gave a relief sigh, and both of them jumped inside of it.


	5. When loves knocks on your door, slam the door in their face.

Jace opened his eyes and his legs landed on an uneven surface, the sun was bright and the weather warmer than he recalled. -Welcome to Madrid.- Magnus whispered near Jace's ear and smiled. -I haven't been here since Samuel threaded me to death.- Magnus looked around with nostalgia, they were in a main square, surrounded by old-styled building from the colonial times, but for some reason there were no persons. It bring Magnus so much memories. From fierce fights to heart-warming talks.

-Why?- Jace asked in an actual curious tone, even though he was more interested on looking at every detail on these streets he's never been.

-I broke his heart.-

-Do you mean when you slept with his wife?- _Right?_ Jace wanted to ask.

-No, after that, much more years later...we dated, for not longer than a month. It seemed that he was really into me...while I was just...messing around.- Magnus voice was damped with guilt. -I never even imagined how he felt...until I met Alec, I discovered what it was, that agonizing feeling deep within your chest, I would be devastated if Alec left me, worse in the situation we're in.- Magnus could hear his heart bouncing inside him from just thinking of Alec, and how soon they'll be back together.

Jace silenced listened and nodded. Magnus sighed, he wasn't hoping he'd understand. -It's not time for sulking.- Jace said, almost coldly. -We have to find Alec. I think I can track him here.-

-No, don't do that. It might give us away. Samuel might notice, he's a clever warlock. He will not let us live afterwards if he finds out we're here.- Jace gave a huff but nodded.

-If you think that's the right thing to do.- Jace added and kept walking with Magnus on the streets of Madrid.

—•—•—•—

Alec woke up and his eyes stung, the dry saliva in the corner of his lips made him feel disgusting. Then a yawn came out of his mouth in an improvised way, he stretched his back as he sat up. -Samuel?!- Alec yelled, if that hot warlock was here, he'll make sure he'll kick his ass to the moon and back.

There was no answer; good. Alec tried standing up, but he couldn't and he realized it was because his hands and ankled were tied with a special tight whip rope. The shadowhunter almost moaned at the close space between the whip to his skin, even if it burnt him it felt like one of the rope kinks Magnus had, and it made him miss his boyfriend in a few very strange ways. Not most of them physical, but his very soul craved for him.

—•—•—•—

-Hurry up, Jace.- Magnus pulled his arm for the second time. Jace groaned, they'd walled the whole day and night without stopping for a second.

-Magnus...we should really rest.- Jace complained again (he has been doing it the whole time since they arrived, Magnus mentally marked), but this time he sounded kind of worried. -We've been searching for Alec the whole night. Maybe eating something wouldn't kill you.-

-I'm pretty sure it won't.- Magnus smiled and sighed. -But...I can't stop searching for him.-

Jace was put down again, he really wanted to sleep or eat anything but his parabati needed him, and Jace was no one to let him down. -Okay.-

At some point Jace closed his eyes, he didn't remember went he fell asleep or where, but he remembered waking up in a very soft bed. Its smell was peculiar, and he immediately thought of Magnus, where was he? Had they already found Alec and returned home? Or we they still on Spain?

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand shaking his shoulder. -Jace- a voice called out; it was a certain glittery warlock. Jace slowly sat up, his back tingling at the sudden relief of his muscles, he yawned and rubbed his eyes softly with his hands. -Magnus, where are we?-

-We're at my house.- Magnus laughed embarrassedly. -Can you believe I forgot I had a house here?- Jace put his eyes blank, _oh god_. But he had to give Magnus some tolerance, that guy had lived a loooooot, and I mean a looooot, of years to the point where it really wouldn't be a surprise if Magnus came one day and told Jace about his forgotten house in the Antarctic.

-Anything from Alec?- Jace saw Magnus smiling, he was sitting next to him after all and they were on a couch. A really comfortable couch. Almost too comfortable to be a couch, but after all it was the warlock's.

-Yes.- Magnus let out a small sigh, Jace haven't noticed how tense he was until the warlock released his muscles. Alec will always notice things like that. -He's around this area, in Samuel's abandoned underground department.-

Jace nodded. -What are we waiting for?- Magnus gave a small sigh. -I think we might need Simon. I heard Samuel has a lot of downworlders working for him, mostly vampires, maybe we can mix in with him.-

-Really? Simon of all people?- Jace looked at Magnus annoyed. -Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have any other idea?- Magnus replied.

-Yeah, take 'em all down by myself.-

-Another not-suicidal idea?-

—•—•—•—

Alec felt his stomach ache, it was weird but not unpleasant. Then he felt a bump. He looked down and he had a bump in his belly, how was that possible? He has known he was pregnant for a very small amount of time, he couldn't possibly have grown a belly until now. Or maybe he was just fat.

-You awake?- Asked a rough voice, it had accent too, but not as hard as Samuel's.

-Who are you?- Alec replied dryly, completely avoiding the fact that he had jumped a little. The voice chuckled. -Well, hi to you too, I'm Rory.-

-And what are you?- Alec asked again, a little pissed off by Rory's cocky tone.

-I'm a Son of the Night. And I'm starting to think you should add a little politeness on that tone of yours since I could just rip your throat open if I wanted to.- Rory continued but a voice came shortly after he finished his threat.

-You couldn't do that, even if you'd wanted to!- It was a girl, she seemed sarcastic and a tease, something maybe Izzy would like. -Mr. Banks wants him alive and unharmed.- She didn't had an accent but when she yelled her voice squeaked high-pitched. The lights weren't lit enough to see their faces well, but Alec could tell that the girl had freckles all across her face and the boy had dark eyes, like...really dark eyes, they could scare a werewolf. Then Alec looked at himself, he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing the day before, he was now wearing comfortable sweatpants and a large hoodie instead of his tight leather shadowhunter jeans and casual shirt. His weapons were gone too and he gave a sigh.

-Can I see Samuel now?- Alec asked, sitting up against a wall. The two vampires stiffened at the mention of their owner (or at least Alec suspected so), perhaps they feared him?

-Well I'm right here!- A cheery voice made himself present. Samuel.

-Really? Ropes? And...am I in a basement kind of room?- Alec was annoyed and he slid up the wall until he was standing up, facing Samuel with an angry stare. The latter smiled, and pinched Alec's cheeks with his fingers. -We're going to have so much fun, believe me...- Samuel said, just above a whisper, his lips got inches apart from the shadowhunter's and their hot breaths collied with each other.

Then a loud bang echoed the room, Jace's long and muscular arm wrapped around Samuel's neck and flipped him over his back, sending the warlock flying away. After the loud crash Alec caught Jace's eyes in a long meaningful stare. -You're here!-

In no time Alec's hands were untied and so were his ankles. The redness of his skin was slow to fade but he stood up anyway, he went straight to Magnus and hugged him. Jace stood behind them. -We gotta go now, Simon can't hold two vampires for long.- Alec haven't even notice Simon was there, but he has never been so glad he was around.

-Hold on.- Whispered Magnus sweetly and wrapped his arms around Alec, he opened a portal and the three of them jumped in. Leaving Simon taking care of the other two vamps.


	6. Magnus Troublemaker Bane

-M-Magnus!- Alec yelped softly, falling almost abruptly in the said man's arms. -How did you find me?- He asked and tried to slowly push away from him, put his weight on his own feet.

-Jace helped me. You were in Madrid, you knew that?- Alec shook his head in denial. -Jace…-

Alec turned around and saw his parabati, he gave him a short hug that crushed Jace's heart. -Thank you.-

Jace had lost Alec's heart to Magnus, he knew that but...not having Alec in love with him, he kinda missed that attention. He missed that special attention. He loved being the spotlight in every way he could be and not being a spotlight for Alec wrecked him.

-I'm glad you're okay.- Jace patted Alec's shoulder before they pulled apart, then he smiled. He saw as Alec walked back to Magnus, he expected a hug maybe a kiss, but instead Alec slapped Magnus on his bare cheek, his actions followed by Jace's girl-like gasp. -Daisy?! Are you kidding me? An hour after the whole baby talk? What happened with the 'Oh, you're my first family' Magnus?-

Magnus looked at Alec then at Jace and then back to Alec. -Honey I think you're-- Jace kicked Magnus in his back, almost making the warlock trip over himself, aching in pain, Magnus and Jace crossed gazes. -Did you just...?! Are you cheating on Alec?!-

-I'm trying to explain I didn't!- Magnus looked at Jace. -I didn't. And I don't want to, I never will.- Alec eyed him. -You were there that night. You were with a girl...-

-What night, Alexander?- Magnus looked thoughtful and he slowly approached his boyfriend. Jace got in the way between them and forced Magnus to keep away.

-When Samuel took me. He said I fainted after I saw you with her.-

-And you believed him?- Magnus asked sharply. Then Jace realized how much of a cat Magnus had in himself. How his hairs stood up when he got angry or how elegantly he moved when Jace got in his way.

-No, I saw _you_. You were with a girl called Daisy, she was small, brunette. How could you?- Alec sighed and took a step away. Magnus looked down for a while as if remembering something.

-It was a trick. Alec, it was not real and you know it.- Magnus moved Jace aside and cupped Alec's cheek. -You know it.-

-No, I don't.- Alec took Magnus' hand and pushed it away. Right then a thunder was heard and a portal opened right behind Magnus, Simon slowly walked out of it. He was all bruised up and Magnus helped him stand. -Alec you gotta leave! He's coming.- The vampire gasped and hold onto his stomach.

-Why? What happened?- Jace asked standing in front of Alec and looking at Simon. The latter gasped some more, there was a visible wound on his side. -Samuel knows...-

-Alexander, I'm taking you to my loft. There you will wait and help Simon. Jace and I will…talk to Samuel. I don't wanna hear a no for an answer.- Magnus opened a portal and pushed Alec inside. He looked at Simon. -Take care of him.- Then he pushed him in.

—•—•—•—

_-Who brought you here?- Samuel asked, hovering over Simon, he held a steal blade next to his cheek. -Who was it? Who stole my prisoner? Talk.-_

_-I can't tell you.- Simon gasped as the blade burned his cheek._

_-Okay...Maybe then we'll have to take more drastic measures.- Samuel pulled apart from Simon's vital space and his grip on the knife tightened, they looked at each other dead in the eye and Samuel stabbed Simon._

—•—•—•—

Simon gasped. Alec frowned as he held the alcohol-soaked rag next to Simon's stomach. -How did it happen?-

-A blade knife.- Simon shut his eyes closed and suppressed his whimpers. Alec took Simon's hands and put them over the rag. -Hold this close to your wound, I'm calling Catarina.-

-Who's Catalina?- Simon did as Alec asked and looked at him with a worried expression.

-It's Catarina, "r" instead of "l".- Alec assured before anything else. -She's one of Magnus' closets friends, plus a doctor, great one.-

—•—•—•—

-I swear I'm getting portal sickness. We've been traveling through continents so much.- Jace complained, _again_. Magnus ignored him and kept walking upstairs, the were in Córdoba, in another of Samuel's houses, this time for a meeting.

The moment they reached the giant dark wood doors they opened themselves and behind it was a butler. Jace kept close behind Magnus and as they walked in the butler put a hand on Jace's chest to keep him from entering. Jace glanced at Magnus and the latter nodded an apology.

-What are you doing?- The blonde asked. Magnus didn't look bothered at the least. After his nod he went back to walking. -You're not leaving me out of this! Hey, Magnus! You heard me! You have no right of letting me out!-

Magnus ignored him (and he was getting good at it) and Samuel suddenly appeared by his side. Jace's eyes widen, his mouth unable to produce a sound and the big doors were slammed shut on his face.

—•—•—•—

-Is he okay?- Alec asked as he patiently sat next to the hurt downworlder. The beautiful blue warlock at his other side glanced at him, their blue eyes locked in.

-He could be better.- Catarina smiled but her hands were left Simon as he treated his injuries. Alec nodded briefly and continued to looking down or away as he waited for more updates. Catarina interrupted him. -What about you? Are you okay?-

Alec twisted a little in his seat. -I'm fine...kind of.-

-Something wrong?- Catarina asked, her tone soaked in sympathy and maybe a bit of worry too. She took a quick look at his growing belly, Alec pretended he didn't realize.

-I think I upset Magnus. I blamed him for something he didn't do.- Alec tried to distract himself with his nails. -I got played on and blamed Magnus for it.-

-Played...on?- Catarina asked slowly, thinking in Alec's words and possible scenarios.

-A warlock tricked me, made me think Magnus was cheating on me.- Alec looked down and the tips of his ears burnt red.

-Why would someone want that?-

-Because he wanted this.- Alec moved his hands to his stomach, his shirt stuck to his skin and finally Catarina saw how much he'd grown.

-Who?-

-Samuel Banks.-

There was a silence before Catarina would speak again, it made clear that she knew something he didn't.

-As in Samuel Banks, High Warlock of Madrid?- Catarina looked at Alec's eyes, growing curious.

-Yes...why?- Alec didn't know what this was about but he was sure he wouldn't want to know the answer.

Catarina bit her lips. -He's the King of Gossips, you have no idea…and he once dated Magnus. A really bad ending, tho.-

-What would he do to me?- Alec asked and focused in Simon's body in front of him.

-If he gets to you again...you will wish you were never rescued.-

—•—•—•—

-Izzy! You don't get it! He won't let me in.- Jace held his phone in his sweaty hands as he waited outside the big room.

-Tried knocking the door, dumbass?- Izzy answered on the other side of the line.

-Yes! I'm on my patience-limit. They've been there for hours!-

-They've been talking for ten minutes or less! Geez, calm down Jace. I get why Alec doesn't want you around anymore!- Izzy laughed at her own supposed-to-be joke. The dead other line of the phone made her shut up. -Jace? You there?-

-I gotta go. I think they're opening the doors.- Jace smiled bitterly and hung up quickly. Of course he had lied.

—•—•—•—

-Do what?-

-Share him, with me.- Samuel said as he walked around the room some more. Magnus was sitting in a chair in front of Samuel's desk, they were in a office, a very fancy office making some disturbing proposals. -I know what you might be thinking…But, look at it through the right lenses, man. We can both win.-

-What do you think Alexander is? A experiment? An affair?- Magnus slowly looked into his eyes, Samuel walked closer to him.

-Isn't that what everyone is for you?- Samuel took a longer look into Magnus' eyes and then away.

-He's not like you. He's not like Camille. He's different, and...I love him.- Magnus was still staring at him.

-How come you suddenly got such a big heart?- Samuel sighed dramatically, sitting on his desk right in front of Magnus. -I'm not repeating myself, Mags. Share him or I'll just have to take him away.-

-You're not taking away anything from me. Not Alec, not out child. You hear me?- Magnus stood up, leaning closely into Samuel's face.

Samuel grinned and his hand stroked the other's cheeks. -Loud and clear.- Their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU 
> 
> For reading this so far and the nice comments! Every kudo, everything! You guys are the best! Thank you!


	7. Can't hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update sooner :( I have a million excuses but I think an apology is better. So, yeah, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, THANK YOU a looot! You guys are amazing, thanks for reading. And if you got any requests. Don't hesitate.

-Give some more Gin.- Catarina asked Alec, she sat at the opposite side of the small coffee table in Magnus' living room.

-More for Simon's infection?- He asked as he took the glass bottle in his hands, the patterns in the bottles felt nice pressed in his palms.

-No dummy, for me. I already finished with him. It's exhausting being a doctor, and more if it's for a downworlder. You require more magic than usual.-

-You use magic on human patiences too?- Alec hand her the bottle.

-Of course, but simple tricks and just for small things like stitching and...stuff like that.- Catarina sighed, she was wearing a glamour that made her skin a peach color instead of blue but her hair was still white and glittery. There was no need for a glamour but if it made her comfortable then Alec couldn't complain.

-But with you.- Catarina continued, moving a hand in the front of Alec's stomach. -I'm sure going to use more than usual, huh?-

Alec didn't know if it was a joke or something else but he smiled either way, Catarina smiled following him. After a second he felt the stinging pain again, his stomach curled his guts and his chest tighten. -Gah...did I ever told you how much it hurt?- Alec moaned out annoyedly.

-The baby growing?- Catarina came closer to him, her eyes scanning him completely. He felt naked.

-I assume so, if not why would it hurt so much?-

-The thing is, Alec, it's not supposed to hurt.- Her hands moved in his baby bump, he felt good after her _literal_ magic worked on him.

—•—•—•—

-Get away from me!- Magnus was the first to pull away from the ever-lasting kiss. Samuel looked at him with dazzling eyes full of hope and mystery. His lips had tasted of cinnamon. Mischief.

There wasn't a word as Magnus stood up and left the room quietly.

-So, what happened?- Jace jumped as he saw Magnus walking out of those big wooden doors. He got close to the warlock to ask him again. -What happened in there, Magnus?-

-Pack your stuff kid...We're going back to New York to defend your brother.-

—•—•—•—

-When were you going to tell me?- Isabelle winced as she sat next to her boyfriend.

-I didn't want you to worry.- Simon replied, his wounded body laying on the comfortable bed on Magnus' guest room.

-So, it was better if I just found out thanks to my brother?- Isabelle was still upset as she just sat next to him, brushing his hair softly between her fingers.

-I'm sorry, babe.- Simon moved slightly upwards to hug her, then winced and went back to laying on bed.

-You sure are.- Izzy smiled, her hand never leaving Simon's hair. -Clary's coming over to see you.-

Simon nodded. -Thanks...please tell me she's not all freaked out.- Izzy chuckled and stood up. -I'll go see if she's already here.-

Isabelle walked out if the room and went into the living room, she now caught a better look of Alec. She smiled. -Hey, your belly's bigger.- Her smile dropped to the floor when she saw his pained face and Catarina's hands on him.

-Hey you bitch! You're hurting him!- Isabelle yelled and pushed her away. Alec grabbed his sister's forearm. -No, she's helping me!- He gasped a little. -She's helping me, I trust her...you should too.-

-But- Isabelle looked into his eyes. -You're in pain.-

-Yeah, maybe warlock babies have a faster...creation than normal babies, it's hurting but with her magic, it's bearable.-

-Oh...I'm so sorry Cat, I thought...I'm sorry, and embarrassed.- Izzy let go of her and took a tiny step back. Catarina waved it off.

-It's okay, I can't blame you for being a good protective sister.- She smiled kindly.

-Yeah, that's me.- She smiled. -Anyways, um, I was wondering if Clary arrived yet?-

-No, but she texted saying she'll be here in five.- Alec looked at her. -Still nervous about her coming to Simon?-

-How do you know I was...?-

-I'm your brother, I just know.-

-Well you sure do...- The door knocked quickly. -Oh! It must be her, I'm going.- Isabelle went running after the door.

Once she opened it, Magnus and Jace appeared from behind it. Jace was in Magnus' arms, he was beaten up with blood running dow his face and right arm. Magnus had only a few scratches compared to Jace. -Catarina! Some help here?- He called out.

Catarina leaved her spot with Alec and went to Jace. Alec took the bottle of Gin from the tale and put it away, Catarina and Magnus put him there. It was a hard little table. Alec stared at his brother, Catarina helped him with magic as Alec's involuntary movements had already taken Jace's stele out and rushing it out his healing rune.

Magnus took Alec's hands once he was finished helping his parabati. -Alexander...I- Magnus couldn't finish his sentence, Alec's lips were on his. -Are you okay?-

-Yes, Alec, I'm fine...- Magnus moved his slightly bloody hands to Alec's waist and hugged him closer. -I'm sorry I couldn't protect Jace...I'm sorry, sweet pea.-

-Don't say that, you brought him and yourself back and alive, that's what matter.- They kissed again, but the door slamming shut took their attention away from each other.

-Jace?- Clary asked, her voice wavering as she walked towards everyone else. -Magnus, what happened?-

-Vampires and probably a werewolf, they came out of nowhere. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them.- Magnus said slowly and walked to Jace's side, his eyes landing on him and closed, at least he was breathing. Magnus knew he was on better hands than his.

-Who is she?- Clary asked, referring to Catarina. But Catarina's eyes never left Jace's wounds as she treated them.

-She's my close friend, Catarina Loss. She's an amazing doctor and warlock.-

-Miss Catarina, thank you.- Clary spoke softly before Isabelle tugged at her arm delicately. -Simon's inside.- She whispered. Then both young girls walked into the guest's room.

—•—•—•—

-Fray!- Simon squealed happily as he saw Clary entering his room. She, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased to see him.

-Simon.- She seemed upset rather than angry. -How are you feeling?-

-I'm better, now that you two are here for me.- He made a small paused before quickly adding: -And for Jace, and Alec!-

-Yeah, I'm here here for you guys.- Clary sighed a little tiredly and sat next to Simon in bed. -Mind telling me what happened now?-

-Oh well...-

—•—•—•—

-A vampire jumped on him, I just hid behind and opened a portal, then went back to try to help him. But a werewolf surprised us.- Magnus showed an already-healed wound on his arm. -He did it with a knife.- He clarified. -They took Jace and just...I wished I'd done more.-

Catarina listened as she sat next to Jace's body and nodded, she did her best to heal him. -Don't worry, guys. He'll be fine and up in no time.- She smiled. -Meanwhile, I believe Alec has something to tell you, right?-

-Catarina!- Alec yelped from next to Magnus.

-Why? Is there something wrong?- Magnus asked, taking Alexander's hands in his.

-Not at all! Just, um, news...from the baby.-

-The baby...is it okay?- Magnus walked closer to Alec, his eyes worried and almost sad.

-It is, you've taken great care of us.-

-But?-

-There isn't a but.-

-You said it like there was, so just spit it out.-

Alec took a deep breath, they locked their eyes. -They baby is growing fast...and it's not normal.-

-Even for a baby warlock?- Magnus asked Catarina.

-I never treated a shadowhunter pregnant of a warlock before.- Magnus walked in circles with his hands on his hair, gripping and pulling. -But...apart front that, Alec will be fine, right?-

Catarina nodded. -If his body can take it...-

-If?- Magnus asked again, his voice didn't shake but his hands did. In a second he and Alec were holding hands. With only a glance they Alec calmed him. Magnus' worries vanished like smoke in the wind, leaving no trail behind.

-Like I said, I have never treated a shadowhunter pregnant with a warlock's baby before.-

-Magnus.- Alec spoke, his voice emerging from an abyss of insecurities and fears. -I'm going to make it through and I'll bring this child to live.-

Their eyes locked again, and soon their lips too. -Of course you will.-


	8. Look what we've got!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight Samuel and save baby Lightwood-Bane. Also, Magnus is happy. ((finally))
> 
> Also, kinda short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! Two chapters in a day, you sure are lucky. Jk. 
> 
> Gonna repeat it, you got any request, you just have to comment! :)
> 
> Oh and news! I turn out to be addicted to this Broadway play HAMILTON ((nah, I haven't actually watched it. But listen to it in Spotify. 100% recommended.)) man it's awesome. And I ship Washington and Lafayette a lot. Yes, folks, George Washington and Marquis de Lafayette.
> 
> So, feel free to check out my new fic, goona post it in a couple of days. It'll be called: Family BBQ. Kind of an AU, so yeah. Bear with me.

Steps were heard from the hall next to the wall Magnus was leaning on, his heartbeat increased slightly. His eyes were on Alec all the time, why wouldn't they be? He was all Magnus wanted in this world. All he needed.

Alec nodded, an expression worth a thousand words. Their own language, one Magnus knew so well.

-Alexander!- His voice roared, the door shoot open and he entered. Samuel Banks stood in the middle of Magnus' lobby, looking as big as ever. Catarina was at the right side of the door, while Magnus was at the left. Alec was hiding behind the couches in front of Samuel.

-Magnus! Just come out already!-

The wood floor cracked as Samuel stepped on it. He got closer and closer to the large velvet couch in front of him, from his tattooed arm was hanging a chain and his other hand was holding a sharp blade. The balde was shinning a glittery dark purple and had a name written on the side, it read: חַתרָנִי. Alec took a deep breath, if he was caught the whole operation will literally fall apart. He could see Jace standing in a dark corner, holding two stabbing knifes in his static hands. He was focused on their one target; Samuel.

The plan itself was easy:  
\- Get Samuel to bite the bait.   
\- Draw him close enough to the trap.  
\- And beat the shit out of him.

The hard part? Don't let Samuel escape or lay his hands on Alec. That's why they were in specific positions, all facing the main living room. Magnus and Catarina at the different sides of the main door, Jace and Luke at the two corners of the living room, and Isabelle at the roof sitting on the wooden beams fully armed.

Alec took another deep breath, then he stood up, he quickly turned around and faced Samuel. -Followed me here too?- The older man smirked and, Alec could swear, he chuckled. -Of course.-

-And you came here all alone?- Alec asked, leaning against the velvet material. He noticed Samuel hasn't loose his grip on his weapons. He had a furious glare, and Magnus chewed his lips knowing his fiancé was so close to danger.

-I don't see the need of any bodyguards here, I mean...Magnus literally just gave you away.- His hands slightly loosen up to the chains. His shoulder dropped as he relaxed, but his eyes were still hard.

-Coward.- Alec sighed and sat in the sofa with Samuel across him. He made a signal with his eyes to make Samuel sit.

-Ha, yeah, you tell me.- Samuel let go of his weapons, placing them in the coffee table. He sat.

_He bit the bait._

-What are you planning to do with me?- Alec asked softly, he moved slightly on his seat. -You still want to share me with Magnus?- And Samuel noticed.

-Hey, are you still...still scared of me?- Samuel asked, his creepy grin painted all over his face, even his eyes seemed laughing at him.

-Of course not, asshole.- Alec replied and leaned more into his couch. Samuel stared at him for a second and grinned more. He stood up and walked to the pregnant male.

-Asshole?- Maybe Alec shouldn't have opened his mouth, he swallowed down his worries to put on a straight face. He sensed Jace tense. Samuel crunched down to Alec's face level, he got close enough to make Alec uncomfortable.

-That's something real mean!- Samuel squeaked and sat next to Alec. _Draw him close enough_. Alec saw Jace run over to them and he heard Izzy jump down the roof.

Alec stood up as a lightning bolt, he rushed over at Magnus' side. Once Samuel caught sight of Magnus, he stood up but got no time to react when a frying pan struck his face hard, a knife dug into his rib and a kick from behind made him fall to his knees.

-He's unconscious.-

-Tie him up quickly! I'll open a portal to Idris. Now!-

-Move quick, Jace!-

-How do I tie this?-

-Like this?-

-Oh.-

-He's not waking up?-

-No he's not.-

-Is Alec okay?-

At this point Alec didn't register whose voice was whose. He was still at Magnus side. He gave a glance back to the scene going on on their living room's floor. Jace was kicking Samuel's stomach, Isabelle spitting on his face. He almost felt pity. That's when Magnus shook him.

-Alec...Alec...- His voice brought him back. -Hey, cupcake, you're save. Samuel will never mess with us again.-

Magnus stopped talking for a second. He connected his gaze with Alec's, his smooth lips curved up in a smile.

-Like I told you...no one will every lay a finger on you. I won't allow that.-

—•—•—•—

-You feeling better?-

Simon gave a groan in response, he had been in bed the whole time, but fate wasn't taking it easy on him either. He was dying, more than...well, he already was. His skin couldn't be paler and his eyes were red, a deep red. His tone was intense when he talked and his hands shaky. He said he was hearing voices and he was terrible cold. But Catarina was helping, and damn she could came miracles.

Magnus hasn't still enter the room. He was in the hallway, he was more awake than ever, his eyes sharp and attentive. A single detail didn't escape him. He was on his phone, talking to his close friend, Shawn, on Idris. He made sure Samuel arrived unconscious and was put in prison. He made sure everything was as it should be.

Then he looked at his boyfriend standing next to him, his pregnant belly looked beautiful on his eyes, but it also looked fragile. He looked fragile. And the worst part was that Magnus knew he wasn't fragile.

Alec looked at Magnus. -You're staring at me.- And Magnus didn't feel like lying so he spoke his heart.

-I can't help it, you're so gorgeous.-

Alec's face turned a deep shade of red. -Be serious.- He laughed and leaned on Magnus' side. Magnus won him over every day because Alexander was more than worth it.

-I am! Well, most of the time.- He slipped his arm over Alec's shoulder. He held back a giggle, he had Alexander safe, he had their baby safe. Simon was healing quick. And...things couldn't be better.


	9. Simooon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a new issue, but I promise it'll probably be the last one. Also...Simon does things.

Simon coughed and sat up, his mouth suddenly felt full and he spit out blood. His stomach ached. Maybe his food depravation was finally backfiring him.

-Fuck, Clary!- Simon squeaked, his hands resting on his slightly swollen belly. The redhead girl was sitting next him, and at her named being called in such tone, she woke up.

-Simon, are you okay? Is there something wrong?- Clary moved to help Simon laid back down again. Simon made a small movement with his hands, motioning to his mouth. -I'm starving.-

—•—•—•—

-Finished those yet?- Alex asked, handing Clary two more blood bags. Simon's eyes glisten when he saw the bags. -I assume the answer's a yes.- Simon took the bags away from Clary and drink everything up.

-You're going to get a stomachache. Calm the fuck down.- Alec said in a gentle tone. Clary looked at Alec smiling. -Are you actually worrying over Simon?-

-Ha! As if I cared about him!- _Tsundere_ , Clary though and then she gave a short giggle, she should stop watching too many anime with Simon, not like she was going to stop any time soon.

-Thank you.- Simon whispered from in between sucking the last blood bag.

-Yeah, whatever. Don't speak while eating. That's gross.- Alec have the tiniest of smiles on his lips and walked out of the room. As soon as Alec set one foot out of the room something inside Simon cried.

—•—•—•—

Have you heard the saying 'you are what you eat'? Well, that sure makes sense. But it just sounds stupid when you're a vampire. Simon has been overthinking this a lot lately. There were things he missed about being fully alive, things like going to the beach, enjoying a peanut butter-jelly sandwich (maybe even a taco?) and not having the weight of eternity on your head.

He could still read comics. And that was a huge pro. He could still be friends with Clary, a bigger pro. And he had a beautiful girlfriend. PRO. But part of him, an almost selfish part of him, was still longing for something.

He wanted life. He wanted to feel special again, and that longing was growing intensely inside him. Simon gave a quick sigh, and his eyes landed again on where Alec had been standing next to him. The baby. His guts clenched.

—•—•—•—

-Jace? Everything okay here?- Magnus asked, his voice was low and exhausted. Jace gave a quick nod, he was sitting next to Alec with his cheek bleeding. Magnus saw Alec whipping the blood off Jace's cheek.

-Yeah, just fine.- Jace assures. Noting the look on Magnus' eyes, he stood up and left with the mere excuse of going to check on Simon and Clary.

-Alec, everything okay with you?-

Alec nodded, relived and feeling loved, he looked up to meet his lover's eyes. -Thank you.- Magnus looked at him back in surprise; a very pleasant surprise.

-For?-

-Taking such good care of me. And loving me.- Alec shyly responded and held Magnus' hand. Alec's heart was racing each beat deep with sentiment, Magnus could feel it by just touching his hand.

-I love you.- Magnus tells him and closes the distance between them by leaning in and stealing a sloppy kiss from Alec's lips, leaving them wet and pink.

-I love you more.- Alec whispered back against his lips. Clary coughed from behind them. -Sorry to interrupt but Simon ran out of blood. If you could help us, that'll be amazing.- Simon wailed in the distance.

-Okay, give me a second.- Magnus slowly stood up and walked to Clary. -Mind to join me? Please call Jace too.-

-Coming!- Jace screamed and came running for Magnus before Clary could move a finger. -Watch over Simon.- He said to Alec and walked out of the loft with Magnus and Clary leading the way, before Jace walked out last he looked into Alexander's eyes and smiled.

—•—•—•—

-Oh, Alec...you have you idea how sweet you smell...- Simon mumbled half-asleep. Alec, who was by now seating in a small sofa chair next to Simon's bed, heard him and made a confused sound. Waving off the feeling once realizing that Simon had his eyes close.

-I wish I could taste you...- Simon whispered before drawing into a complete sleep.

 

-Look who's waking up!- Simon heard Alec say, his voice painted with laughter.

-Alec? Sorry, I thought I was with Clary.- Simon sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes to wake him completely, not really like wake up (because vampires don't actually ever sleep) but bring senses back into his system.

-She went out to get you more...food?- Alec gave an awkward smile. -She left with Jace and Magnus. Izzy's still in the Institute.-

-Oh, do you know when she's coming back?- Simon asked and his voice broke. The smell of Alex floating his senses. He smelled of happiness and live.

-Not really. I know my mother's home, by now they are probably fighting.- Alec gave a somehow pissed sighed and leaned on the nightstand in front of him, putting his head between his hands and letting his neck all exposed. Simon could see bruises and fading former hickeys.

-Alec. What does it feel like being pregnant?- Simon suddenly blurted out, his eyes unintentionally staring at Alec's neck.

-Excuse me?- Alec asked confused. -I said...What does it feel like being pregnant? Had any cramps yet?- Simon asked again, curiosity spilling from his tone.

-Well, it feels...surrealist. But I'm so happy, even though sometimes the pain is truly unbearable. Especially since the baby is growing so fast.-

Simon admired at how Alec talked to swiftly and quick, wasting no words or wandering off. He was amazing. -I'm so in need of life...- Simon whispered low enough so Alec couldn't hear.

-Sorry, did you say some- Alec couldn't finish his question due to a very young and very hungry vampire jumping on him. Simon let out a high-pitched hiss, his eyes focused on nothing else than Alec's body and blood, his teeth already were larger and thin and were inches away from Alec's skin when a bang was heard and Izzy took down his boyfriend.

-Alec stand behind me.- Isabelle ordered and reached a hand out for Alec. Her whip was a hard stick by now holding Simon on the floor. Alec heard more persons rush into the bedroom, seconds later he saw Jace, Magnus and Clary armed and ready to engage, also Jace carrying a full bag of bags of blood, with one hand pressing his parabatai rune in pain, eyes wide with shock.

-Alec are you okay?!-

-What were you thinking of leaving him here alone?!- Izzy yelled at the group, at no one specifically. Her stick was pressing hard on Simon's back, he complained and apologized, which meant he had turned back. -Magnus! Take away his memories, don't create anything new, just make him forget.- Magnus quickly moved at her orders.

Isabelle walked out of the room with his brother on hand, once they passed against Jace, she barely looked at him. They went back at the Institute.

—•—•—•—

-You overreacted, you know that?-

-Like hell I did! You would've been killed back there!-

-You had to be so mean to Magnus, Clary and Jace?- Alec asked shyly, his eyes meeting the floor, while Isabelle had her furious eyes on him all the time.

Instead of an excuse or another yell (as Alec expected), the female shadowhunter apologized. Her gaze shivered as she opened up to Alexander, her tone was worried and full of emotion as every word escaped her delicate-contoured lips. After every word dropped from her mouth, she retired to her room.

Alec walked alone to his almost untouched room, it seemed alien to him now, most of his time he's not on missions he spends the time with Magnus, going back to his room was meaningless. He looked around a bit, found a couple of pictures, bookshelves almost empty, old clothes Alec was sure wouldn't fit him anymore with his growing baby belly, and a very ugly stuffed animal at the bottom of his closet. It was an elephant, it's supposed to be light blue color was dyed down as a stained gray, he was missing an eye and it tail had been cut off. It belonged to Jace when they kids.

Alec had found it in a visit to Alicante to her mother a few weeks ago, he had forgotten she still kept anything from their childhood. His mother, right, she was here too.

Alec quickly escaped his room and went to the directors' room, he found no one. More than that, the whole place which always seemed so crowed and alive was empty.

-Izzy?-

-What is it?- She responded after Alec unannounced entered her room.

-Why is no one around?- Alec sat next to her in bed, she was reading a Vanity something magazine.

-I just spoke to mom before going to get you. She's not in the office?- Isabelle sat up and pid attention to Alec now.

-I checked. Also in my way here I searched a bit, no one on their usual spots.-

-That's weird.-

-Do you think they evacuated? There might be some demon on the loose.- Alec said thoughtfully.

-No, mom would have at least warmed us.-

-So?-

-Maybe, they just vanished?- Izzy leaned back on her bed a little, her brows furrowed on her common stressed frown.

-Try calling Jace?- Alec asked straightforward.

-I'm still pissed at them but...you're right.- Izzy picked her phone up.

-Thank you, sis.-

—•—•—•—

-What were you thinking?-

-Hunger drove me crazy.- Simon replied Magnus, but his eyes were still investigating the floor's rug as if there was something unexpected in it. That's when Jace's phone rang.

-It's Izz, maybe something's up.- He picked up. -Hello? Yeah everything's okay here. What? Please go slower. Mmh, okay, I'm on my way.-

-So, something's up?- Magnus asked, leaving Simon with Clary, who was still not over the shock.

-Just shadowhunting stuff, I'm leaning a hand.- Jace walked to the door and grabbed his jacket, Magnus followed him.

-Something I should worry about?-

-If I'm not back in an hour, maybe you should.-

-I swear if anything happens to Alec, I'll—

-Yeah? Like you helped him with Simon?- Jace put his jacket on, adjust it a little and in no time was out of the loft.

—•—•—•—

-Izzy, Alec! I'm here!- Jace knocked Izzy's door. Alec opened it and hugged Jace close enough for Jace to feel Alec's baby, he felt how big he was getting.

-Sorry to bother you. Did you realized there's no one here?- He asked.

-Yeah, why's that?- Jace asked looking at both siblings.

-If we knew we wouldn't have called you.- Izzy replied sharply.

-…Sorry I guess I'm just stupid. Let me help you; have you already checked the security cameras?- Jace asked and walked out of the room, heading to the control room downstairs. Alec followed him and so did Izzy later.

Jace was typing in the computer fire-fast codes until he had full access of all security cams records. -So...40 mins ago. Rolling.- Jace said, speaking with a fake french director tone.

-Look- Isabelle spoke softly. -There's mom.-

-Yeah, skip 5 more mins.- Alec requested.

Jace did and the record advanced. Everyone was still there, then a glimpse made a cut on the video and a gassy shaped demon appeared on the frame. It opened a portal and sucked everyone in. There was a person after everyone was gone, a vampire, one of Samuel's men.


	10. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Alec, Catarina and Clary take matters into their own hands! Oh, Simon's there too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I am aware of the awfully long time this work has taken to come to this point, please accept my most sincere apologies for it dear and loved reader. From now on I compromise to work harder in this fics for your satisfaction. :)
> 
> With all love and gratitude, your friend,   
> \- CCIIMM

Jace did his shoelaces quickly, then stood up with a jump and grabbed his leather jacket. He hesitated to look back at his sister but he did anyway. They connected their gaze and the hateful stare Isabelle had been giving him disappeared. -Let's go.- They ignored Alec's protest of joining them and walked into the action.

She nodded and his eyes lit up. Her full lips were curved on a frown with determination, she seemed to be studying Jace as he walked past her. -Yeah.- She whispered and both siblings took off to Magnus'.

—•—•—•—

Alex quietly played with his fingers, his mind focused on one thing; Jace. He's never been more thankful to him than he is today. That was a lie, he was always thankful for Jace. Always. His mind snapped quickly and sudden. -The elephant...-

-As if it mattered.- The voice inside his head replied snarling.

—•—•—•—

Magnus texted Alec right away. His questions short and quick. Alec could almost feel his anxiety through it. Instead, he called Magnus, eagerly to hear his voice.

-Babe?-  
.  
.  
.

-Alec! Hi baby, hey...how are you feeling?-

Alec let out a soft sigh of relief. -Fine, better now that I hear you. Are Jace and Izzy there yet?-

-I didn't know they were coming.- Magnus said slowly. -Jace hasn't text or anything.-

-What do you mean? They should be there, they left like 20 minutes ago.- Alec sounded uneasy, he paced around waiting for Magnus' answers. Alec hated the silence Magnus was giving him. On top of that, Alec simply hated the silence, quietness as if a predator was waiting for him in the shadows, ready to jump on him, tear his neck open and leave him to die. Die alone. Without Magnus, without their baby. Magnus' voice snapped him away from his thoughts.

-Alec? Alexander, were you listening?-

-Um...sorry, what did you say?-

-I'm going to look for them. Simon and Clary will stay on the loft. Feel free to drop by if you need it.- Magnus blowed a very sound-full kiss and hung up after Alec returned the gesture.

Thirty more minutes passed by and Alec stood up from the couch he was sitting on. He called Magnus again, this time there wasn't an immediate response, actually, there was no response at all. Anxiously, the young shadowhunter, walked towards the doors of the Institute, and took off to Magnus' loft. That place was so warm and exuberant. Bright colors and odd designs splattered everywhere, exquisite food always on the fridge and almost every couch, bed and mattress made of silk. Chandeliers big enough to freak everyone out in case of an earthquake, and, a small, almost insignificant, little coffee maker. And the brightest detail of the house; Magnus himself, always standing there, arms wide open and a smile pasted on his lips as talked to Alec. Comforting him, loving him. But when he arrived to the place not a single thing remained the same as he remembered.

The lights were so dim it almost hurt his eyes, the couches were fumbled over, some scratched and broken. The house was in a deadly silence. Alec gripped his seraph blade tighter, the light it was irradiating made it easier for him to explore the apartment. But each step made him more anxious, until he finally reached the main bedroom and calmed almost instantly. There were very faint signs of someone being there or corrupting anything there. He let out a sigh of relief and his shaky voice called out for Magnus. There wasn't a response immediately but after some seconds the closet's doors squirmed. Alex rushed next to it and held his blade slightly higher as he opened the door. His eyes widen as he saw Clary in the closet's floor next to an unconscious Simon.

-PLEASE DON'T HURT US-- Alec! Oh my gosh, Alec you're okay!- She set Simon aside so he was leaning against the wall behind them, then she stood up and hugged Alec, breathing in and out in relief and previous fear. -Are you okay?- Alec barely asked as his grip on the blade finally was released.

-Yes, we're fine. What about you? Did they find you?-

-Who?-

-The vampires.-

Alec swallowed, -No, but they caught Jace and Clary. Probably Magnus too.-

-What? Do you know or are you just assuming?- Clarissa looked up at him in distress.

-Jace nor Izzy answer me. And I called Magnus, he said he'll look for them.- Alec started explaining, looking around. -That was half an hour ago.-

-Oh, yeah, he told us you'd come by.- Clary interrupted quickly, then letted him talk.

-Yeah. Then I called him again and no answer. Now this? It's all connected.-

-We're going to look for them, aren't we?- Clary half smirked, her eyes wandered to Simon and Alec nodded. -We are.-

Ten minutes later and they were all armed up, with Simon half awake, mumbling apologizes under his breath. They were sitting next to him, Alec oddly patting his hair with Clary at his side, every time she gave him a weird smile, he'd just shrug. Suddenly she asked. -Does it hurt?-

-What?- Alec replied. -Is it the pregnancy you're talking about?- She nodded. -Oh, well...it doesn't...most of the time. It feels more like a dream, specially because this one's going so fast. I won't deny it tho some times I feel like I'm going to explode from pain.-

-Oh that's-- wait, you said 'this one'. Does that mean you'll like to have more children?-

-Of course we will, not taking all this time away for nothing.-

-That's so sweet, I can't imagine better parents.- Simon mumbled still weak and sleepy. Clary and Alec laughed.

—•—•—•—

Catarina Loss entered the loft almost fuming. -Can't you guys stay out of trouble for...two days in a row?-

-I'm sorry, Miss Loss, but we really need some help now. Jace, Isabelle and Magnus have gone missing...we caught a footage of Samuel's men in the Institute's security cameras.- Clary stood next to Alec, who was still checking on his phone for any trace of his siblings.

-Damn this kids.- The elder women whispered. Her gaze traveled across Alexander's body, anyone in the room with eyes could tell the obvious worry in those busy eyes. -How have you felt lately?-

-I'm good, thanks for asking, Cat.- Alec turned up his head from his phone and smiled at her. -Haven't had any sudden stretches for a while, so I finally had some sleep.-

-Good for you. And, how's Simon?-

-Bettering.- Simon said for himself, dazzling in his steps. -Ha! Good, if you'd let me do a little check up on you both then we're ready to go.- Catarina insisted and walked near Alec, moving her hands to lead him to a chair.

  
-Je suis complètement dans tes mains, mon cheri ami.- Alec's eyes widen. -Was that french? Did... did I just speak french?- Clary laughed, -You did!- She went silent. -…you don't know french.- Two pairs of eyes turned to Catarina questioning. The warlock smiled so very confusedly, -I don't gave the slightest idea of what happened...- She kneeled before Alec. -Let's figure it out, shall we?- Again, she received two pairs of nods and eyes on her. Her hands reached Alec's head and barely touched his temples, she hissed averting her slightly brunt fingers away from him. -I can't access to your memories, or emotions, or anything. Magnus must have put a spell...clever bitch.- She looked back at her fingers, which were healing impressively quick, and sighed. -I guess we'll know later.-

-Meanwhile... tell me, how's Simon doing?- Catarina asked still close to Alec. Clary took a quick glance to her best friend, who was still sleepy but indeed bettering. -He's surviving...-

-He sure is.- Alec commented, but his tone lacked both sassiness and sarcasm, he sounded sweet instead. Clary smiled, maybe it's just the hormones. -And how's the baby?- Clary asked to Catarina. Her hands were on Alec's stomach and she looked relieved. -It's grown again, and they seem healthy.-

-They?- Clary asked, her hopes up for twins and eyes sprinkling. -Not twins tho- Cat whispered apologetically -I'm just giving gender neutral pronouns.- Alec nodded. -Yeah, good idea.-

—•—•—•—

-How long until we can leave?- Asked the auburn haired vampire boy to his superior. The older-looking vampire sighed and walked closely to the boy. -Until Master Banks say so.- The younger vampire made an annoyed sound. -Fine, okay.- The air was surprisingly wet and salty, making Isabelle's hair frizz and Jace kind of sick. They were all drugged but Magnus was still the first to wake up and remaining silently listening to their kidnappers.

-Mister Banks is on his way! Everybody stay still!-


	13. When I heard you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Alec, Cat and Clary to the rescue (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for not posting quickly :(((( I'm going to try real hard to keep on posting more often
> 
> Don't worry I'm going to compleat this fic!!! Andddd more Hamiltons fics are coming soon.

-Ready?-

-Absolutely!-

-You don't look ready.- Catarina sighed and looked at Simon once again, poor weak vampire, barely on his feet and already wanting to fight. -I am. Thanks to you I can--

-Stand on your feet? That's not enough, honey.- Catarina sighed in a motherly way. -You can stay here, we'll be perfectly save.- She looked at Alec, she had such big hopes up for him. So he'll stay.

Alec, however, was completely unknown of this fact. His pulse was speeding up with a mixed anxiety and excitement, he'd only hope to see his boyfriend's face again and kiss him and hold him, tell him everything will be alright. Catarina opened a portal and stepped back. -Clary, let's go-- Alec jumped inside first. Clary and Catarina let out shocked gasps and followed jumping in next. Simon was left behind alone with his protests, the portal was abruptly shut close in front of him.

-Fuck!-

—•—•—•—

Magnus heard Samuel's footsteps coming closer, he was urging to raise his face and stare at the despicable man, but he waited. He had remained silent throughout the conversation between the vampires and their boss. Magnus took mental notes of everything, he was anticipating their moves and strategies, although, he knew these men were as unpredictable as he himself was.

-It seems that everything's sorted out, right?- The auburn haired guy asked, his shy standing was a very false cover for his deep baritone voice. He couldn't trust them, the idea of even sharing Alec made him sick and anxious to run back home. He wanted himself and his love alone. Then he remembered Jace, Alec's parabatai, they're more than brothers, both sharing an intimate relation Magnus may never understand. He couldn't shut him out. He wouldn't dare to. Magnus needed to get them all out, he needed Alec and their child, but he also needed Jace and Isabelle out as well. Samuel's hand reached down and brushed past Jace's hair. He muttered something then looked at his men. -What are you waiting for? Wake him up, then take him to the room 182.-

The vampires moved as ordered minding every step, soon it was only Samuel and Magnus (if you don't count a passed out Isabelle). Magnus fought hard on his desire to run up and strangle Samuel, his fists tighten. -You think we don't know you're awake?-

Magnus' heart dropped. What? Samuel walked out, whispering: -I'll see you later, baby.- Magnus' eyes shot open in realization, everything he'd heard was meaningless, they'd use another trick onto Catarina and/or Alec. -SAMUEL! Come here right now!-

—•—•—•—

Catarina held Alec's arm tightly, fury dripping from her stern stare. -I can't believe you jumped...- She whispered through gritted teeth, Clary took a tiny step back.

-I'm sorry.- He replied but he didn't mean it, he also had a strong gaze. -But, what was I supposed to do? Just wait for you while you risked your lives? Cat, you know I can't just sit and wait.-

Catarina's eye slightly twitched with annoyance. -I know...- She gave him a small smile -I get why Magnus loves you-

The three of them walked for about two minutes until they came across big wooden doors. -I know where we are.- Alec said, Catarina suggested to take an alternative way in. Clary's eyes popped and she pointed a at wall. -I can see a rune.-   
Alec, fidgeting, got a hold of Clary's stele and quickly gave it to her. The rune she draw shined almost gray-blueish and had many many twirls. It guided them to the basement's stairs.

Clary was on the lead pf the group and Alec on the middle, at some point half way those endless stairs Catarina coughed. -Hey, we're not alone. I can sense vampires, at least two and…Jace?-

Alec and Clary turned to Catarina at the same time, the older women could noticed the worried pairs of eyes. -I can't exactly track them but they're close.- Alec furrowed his eyebrows. - I can.-

He took his stele out and lifted his shirt. The parabatai rune was at his side and above his hip, immediately he ran the stele over it. Alec jumped back at the sudden sting of it. -I...see him...- Catarina leaned him against her. -You're doing great. Where is he?-

-Behind us.-

—•—•—•—

Dry tears and a sore throat is yet all Magnus has to remember Samuel, while next to him Izzy still laid on the floor near a puddle of her own sweat. He'd just realize it; how the temperature was rising so fast. There was a ring going on, inside Magnus' head, that dizzied him. The ringing and Alec's memory were the only thing keeping him awake, how ironic it would be if he just gave up now. He had no idea where Jace or Alexander were, and wether if they were alright. He had no path in front of him, not a light-in-the-end-of-the-tunnel kind of thing because he had no Alec. What a failure of a father you will be for the child, he thought, not Magnus but he. The sulking ghost inside, keeping him awake at night and making sure his worries were at their best.

-Shut up...- _I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear you. Stop your nonsense._

-Why don't you just leave?- _Why don't you get away? Stand up, damn it._

-Where will I go?- _Out of here, follow your guts, Alexander must be here somewhere. You can feel him, so just go._

-I...I can't leave Isabelle.- _Take her with you. Get your ass of the floor, bitch. Your family needs you._

-Okay, wow, rude.- _Shut up, and come upstairs. There's a door, walking in, then you'll find stairs, climb them. As soon as you get there, there'll be a door half open, go inside. We're here waiting for you._

-Who...who the fuck are you?-

 

_Catarina Loss._  
Duh.  
—•—•—•—

Pushing him harder, the vampires dug their nails on Jace's shirt's fabric. The blond didn't let out a noise, tiredness had taken a burden on him. His body was so tricked that when a familiar sting on his skin happened he'd almost ignored it. The parabatai rune glowed its goldenish color, dazzling anyone who dared to look at it, happiness flowed on his chest once he felt hope, once he felt Alec. Then a soft voice whispered in his ear: -We'll get you, I promise.-

His face lit up, not only was Alec there, he felt Clary with him. And he knew he'd make it out alive.

—•—•—•—

Clary gripped hard on Alec's wrist, pulling him with her inside a half-open storage room. There was a round tip of something poking his back, but he almost didn't feel it as he watched Catarina run next to him, her platinum blond locks blocking his sight. She seemed thoughtful and awfully quiet. Clary activated her invisibility rune, made a gesture, then Alec activated his own.

When the vampires walked next to their hiding spot, both men carrying Jace by his hands only, the world froze for Clary. She took a glance at Jace's knees, the blood that was painting his face and clothes seemed dry already, maybe it was from a previous torture session or wasn't even his to start with. -We'll get you, I promise.-

 

None strength in the universe could hold back her silent tears now.

 


	14. The tracel of Magnus Bane to his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 15th chapter something's coming (sadly it's not winter, haha you get my GoT reference, haha) so y'all shippers get prepared for some Simon and Clary and Jace.

Magnus carried Isabelle's unconscious body all the way to the direction Catarina told him to go, he was surprised at how accurate her description was, but again, who will ever not trust Catarina with directions? There was this one time, a lot of years ago, in the middle of an Italian civil war, when Magnus and his current lover were hiding on her apartment trapped by angry German guards banging on the door. Somehow, Catarina managed to get Magnus and Stacey (was that her name?) out by the window and safely to her rented house. Turns out that Stacey was a hiding jew.

—•—•—•—

-Gross, man!- Gasping, the younger vampire moved aside grabbing his shirt and pulling it upward to cover his nose. He let Jace puke as much as he had to.

-I—I'm sorry I j—just...I think I ate something rotten...- His clenching organs did not make justice to his voice, which sounded like a croak worsening word after word.

-Ugh, no doubt in that.- Replied annoyed the older man. -We're moving now, if you've got anything left save it for later.-

-Yeah, save it for Samuel.-

Walking down the stairs of the wide hallway with many doors and powerfully smelling of Jace's half-digested lunch, the two vampires noticed the brush of a running man. His footsteps made tapping noises, almost like a secretary's heels, and he carried a young girl. Jace yelped as he recognized the man as no other but Magnus fricking Bane. His brain made a shortcut and shifted his body, then —blreeegh. Puked right on the younger vamp's shoes. -What did I told you?!-

-...not a tough stomach.- Mumbled Jace weakly without really boring to part his lips as he spoke.

The auburn haired vampire took a sharp inhale of air, his tongue ready to launch a snarky revenge. His eyes burned silently and his manly face confections melted into beastly ones; dilated blood-shot eyes, teeth unnaturally long and a fallen jaw. -Enough, Erin.-

A larger hand was placed on the black clothe-covered shoulders of the younger male. -You focus on the task, later and with Mr. Banks' consent you'll have your desired punishment served for the blonde.- Apparently that's all it took for the enraged half-demon to hold back his anger; control and rewards, where have Jace seen this before?

—•—•—•—

Magnus had careful hands, there were millions of witnesses of the fact; Isabelle was now one of them. She woke up by the motion and the sound of breathless panting, she looked up at the owner of the arms around her; sucked in cheeks, flushed skin and an almost-intact cat eyeliner, Magnus had saved her again. She felt the right thing to do was to smile and ask him to put her down. But the sweat running down his neck and the desperate look he held made her silent.

Examining the place around the two of them, Isabelle came to memory of what had happened, of where she was and why. She quickly acknowledged that they were in a run for something— or someone. What if it was Samuel who was behind them? And what had become of Jace and her brother?

-Magnus. Magnus, wait! Where's Jace? Why are you running?-

The track almost stopped entirely. Magnus looked at Alec's sister and smiled, he then laid her down. -Isabelle! Thank heavens you're awake, Jace was taken away to Samuel, I have the coordinates of your brother, he's here...if I can get to him quickly we'll find Catarina too.-

-What about Jace?-

-With Cat's help I will get my magic back, then I'll take Alec home. We'll find a way to get Jace with us.-

-You can't...we can't leave Jace alone with that monster!- She remember to keep her voice down to the rage in her eyes made it quiet difficult to. -I'll go after him after we find Alec and Catarina.-

-You think you can walk? We're not so far now.- Magnus held a hand out. Isabelle pushed her knees up and took the hand, he pulled her and she gave wobbly steps in her heels. -Yeah, you're in front of one of the toughest shadowhunters.-

-Let's go.-

—•—•—•—

-I told Magnus our hiding spot.- Catarina held Alexander's hand, who was going through contractions at the time. -Holy shit, you did? He coming?- His hands squeezed Catarina's harder.

-Yeah, you get back to breathing. One more squeeze and I'll loose my hand.-

-Is this what women feel on their periods?-

-Sometimes, other times are less painful.- She observed him throughout for every detail. -How bad is it?-

-Awful.- Alec whined for the million time that night. -I bet it grew even more....did it?-

Clary, who was growing interest in the conversation, walked over to Alec and carefully lifted his shirt. He gasped. -Dude, you're heavily pregnant. Like the real deal pregnant.-

-I'm sorry?-

Catarina laughed at the youngsters. -You two are unbelievably funny to watch...- She said between laughter. -Let me help you, baby.- Catarina gestured Clary to step aside, she placed her hands in Alec's stomach, he relaxed in her arms. -You feel better?-

-Mhhm.- A small nod.

-Good, just try to relax. Because...well, the baby's coming anytime soon.-

—•—•—•—

-Hurry up, Alec's soon going on labour.-

Magnus stopped abruptly in his tracks, his face drained of color. Isabelle noticed and turned to face him, she was about to open her mouth questioning but Magnus was already running his.

-Alec...oh poor baby...-

Isabelle froze in spot, her eyes got clearer with tears and her tanned skin became a color similar to Simon's pale white. -W-What happened to him?-

-No! Isabelle, no, he's fine!- He gave her a panicked smile, he couldn't have a Lightwood sibling crying. -But he's...he'll be going into labour soon.-

-What? But he's...he's like a week pregnant..-

-I've never experienced a warlock pregnancy, until now I've known nothing of it.- He looked at Isabelle and smiled fondly, a fatherly proudness spreading through him. -Alec is a miracle, he's....he's just so perfect.-

-I know.- She walked closer to Magnus and took her hand. -Well, what are we waiting for? Let's meet my new nephew or niece!-

The way Isabelle looked at him made the world a bit better. The way she took her hands showed support and love, surely the kid would have the best tía ever.

They run a bit more until they reached a hall, a long hall with stairs going downwards, on the walls there were many doors many doors. He felt a string being pulled inside of him as he passed a certain door. He turned to Isabelle and breathed aloud, nervously, he gave wavering smile. -He's here.-

-How do you know?-

-I just do.-

—•—•—•—

-Is he coming?- Clary asked as he helped Alec sit down, her hand never left Alec's.

-Is he okay?- Alec asked back, he still was under the influence of Catarina's drugs but conscious enough to keep awake.

-Yes and yes, actually my friends he's about to--

-Am I late?!- Magnus pushed the door open and scanned the room quickly, he caught the glimpse of Alec and flopped down right at his side. Alec's eyes twinkled with unshed tears. -You're just in time.-

Magnus' heart fall back to Earth, he sucked in his breath, before him laid the most beautiful sight ever. -Alexander!- Even his name tasted like angels on his mouth. -Baby, I'm here, I'm here, and we're going to through.-

Isabelle and Clary stumbled on their way to the exit, Isabelle haven't said a word yet, her jaw was hanging and her eyes seemed to gleam. The door shut behind her and she faced Clary, both with the same dumbfounded expression.

-Is he okay?- A male, soft and definitely tired voice said behind them. Clary turned around way too fast and almost fell down. She would've hit the floor if it wasn't from those arms that caught her just right in time. His blonde hair gave him away and Clary gasped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY BABY BABY  
> vote for gender and names!!
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading, you're an amazing, spectacular bunch and I love you so much. Be kind and buce to yourself and others. See ya next chapter <3
> 
> -CCIIMM


	15. The deed and the cats pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon screws up and Magnus freaks out slightly.

__Maxie was asleep when Samuel came, they were inside the abandoned barn with Clary waiting outside camouflaged with an invisible rune and an original rune that made her aura invisible too, no one could feel her.

Samuel glanced around, his sharp brown eyes jumping from corner to corner, none of his demonic assets were covered, he wanted Alec to know that. He also walked very carefully and stood up right in front of Magnus, hands on his hips, pursed cracked lips. -Hey babes, ‘ow you doin’?-

-Fucking done, asshole, do you want her or what?- Magnus sighed tiredly, his hand curled Alec’s waist. The demonic brown eyes followed the trail of Magnus’ arms. -You know, you’re not his property, you’re free to come to me. Now I’m asking, I’m inviting you.-

Magnus glanced shakily at Alec. The latter had still not broken eye contact with Samuel.   
-You’re very polite, but I’ll have to refuse.- Samuel took a slightly step back. -Why?- His flirtatious tone was broken.

-Because I do not want to go.-

-But you’ll live like a king! You’ll be safer with me and I’ll love you.-

Magnus gripped on his hands to make Alec back away, he knew of Samuel’s stress attacks too well. The latter noticed Magnus’ uncomfortable moves.

-Alexander, please come with me.- His feet were bouncing. -We can have dinner at Versailles, great friend of my basically owns the place. Then we’ll get home and I’ll do you right.-

Magnus seemed disappointed somehow, and remained still, gripping on Alec’s hand and waist. Where was Clary? His blood ran cold thinking someone could have hurt her.

-Just get over here! You’ll be with you daughter!- Maxie’s crib flew up in the air and landed on Samuel’s side. -Fucking whore, just com—!-

The shiny tip of the long seraph sword could be seen from between his pecs, Samuel’s eyes were popping out, his mouth hang open with blood dripping from the side. -Seems you can hurry love.- He whispered and the sword dug deeper now the floor was getting wet, the crib was instantly moved away by Magnus as Alec contemplated the mess going on. The sword was retired. Alec wanted to tackled Samuel down, for a split moment he imagined what their lives together would be like. Then the sword came back in, accompanying a sharp gasp and more blood. Magnus yanked Alec’s hand and ran away from Maxie on his arms.

Alec looked back. He saw Clary’s slim and tall shadow as she smoothly decapitated Samuel. Alec didn’t even let a tear out.

The couple ran until the fresh german breeze hit their faces, everything outside the barn was quiet, green and blue. The long mountains extended from miles and miles on decorating the plain sights of Germany valleys like paint-brushed swings on a masterpiece.

Magnus had his heart racing at 200mph, his hand finally let go of Alec’s and of the baby crib.

-Magnus...hey, I think we should go home. Baby, let’s take a walk, I’ll call Clary. You don’t have to get in there.-

Alec’s words only echoed inside Magnus’ brains. He nodded and picked up the crib breathing heavily. Maxie made a sound, half-discomfort half-amusement. She stared right at Magnus.

She was the only thing Magnus couldn’t fuck up on his life, he didn’t have a right over her, if anything she fell completely under Alec’s protection. He wasn’t good enough to be a dad, everything he had was because of his Alexander.

•  
••  
•••  
••  
•

Isabelle knocked on the door eagerly, her red lips spread out in a Cheshire Cat smile. Silence. Knock. Silence.

-Simin! You home?- Of course he was home, where else could he go? The silence activated a fear-detector sense on her. She stopped knocking by now and stared searching in her oversized purse for her spare keys. She took out a small key painted with glittery nail polish spelling the letter M.

She came inside with careful steps, not a thing sounded but her breathing and the light bulb above her that needed fixing. -Isabelle?- Simon’s voice called out.

His voice wasn’t as energetic as it always was, he wasn’t as annoying either. He was drained. -Isabelle!-

Finally, a relief sigh. -Hi Simon! You had me worried sick! Are you ok?- She hugged him too soon, her scent impregnated him.

-I’m starving, babe. I-I tried to call Raphael, and you know what that son of a bitch did? He ignored me.- He sobbed his last sentence out. -What was I supposed to do?-

-Simon...what do you mean?-

-I drank his blood! All of them! I’m so gross Isabelle, poor innocent things!- Simon had legit tears stream down his face as guilt swallowed him whole.

-Who...did you kill?-

-All the damn cats, Izzy.-

A gasp. -Even Chairman Meow.-

-He was the first.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Simin” is a pet name :)  
> Remember to visit me on Tumblr: https://writewritecciimm.tumblr.com/
> 
> Stay lovely, folks!!!


	16. Welcome and have a nice stay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JALEC FEELS

The pain was unbearable, his hips were aching, his stomach curling, nauseous and high on whatever Catarina was making him breath, the only comfort Alec could find was Magnus' hand, and he was sure he was seconds from breaking it. The salty sweat from Alec's forehead was now dripping down his face and slowly making its way into his chest, which oddly was puffy by the time.-When is he going to sleep?- While rubbing Alec's wrist Magnus whispered to Catarina. -Just give him time.-

By the end of her sentence Catarina's voice became distorted and blurry, it faded away and echoed at the same time, the sound waves bouncing on his ears and Alec close his eyes unready of what was about to happen. His body felt so blissed when he passed out that even his mind was playing tricks on him-- because if it wasn't, then what was that thing crying?

-  
-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-

_-Fuck you!- A stern voice replied. Alec blinked twice, he gathered information of his surroundings quietly. He could see it clearly, Jace's sword shinning leant on the damp wall. The demon wasn't far from bursting out in blue flames again as it yelled to its human-looking partner._

_-This...goes for us both.- Alec kissed Jace's temple and ducked into the shadows as he ran to catch the sword. Crack. Bones were below his feet and urging himself Alec grabbed the sword, he turned to look back on Jace when he noticed the blue flames spreading across him. -Shadowhunter!- the demon had yelled and Alec knew he was fucked up, maybe a gross damp and disfigured face was the last thing he'll ever see._

_But Jace happened. He, with two broken ribs and bleeding through his leg, jumped on the demon's back and with his bare hands, broke through the monster's skin and bones. His hand ended trespassing all of the creature's chest and it bleed to death. -I got you, fam.- He whispered softy and his blonde hair fell organized onto his face. Alec was lost._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-  
-

Alec woke up to a deadly silent room. He saw Magnus next to him, head ducked down and one of his hands tugged and intertwined with one of Alec's own. His eyes felt heavy and sore. -Magnus...? Hey...babe, wake up...-

-I'm up...kind of.- Magnus muttered half-asleep. He took Alec's hand harder on his own. -How are you feeling?- Magnus sat up straight and Alec saw it.

-Magnus! Is that...is that—?!-

-Yeah babe...- Magnus smiled and leaned closer to Alec, pressed a kiss on his lips and dropped the little heaven on his hands. -Reese's just for you.-

-Oh my... you didn't have to.- Alec ripped the bag open. -You're literally the best.- As he munched on the first PB chocolate treat he looked back at Magnus. -Where's the baby? I can't remember anything clearly.-

-Oh right. Well the baby it's a she, and she's sleeping. Do you...want to see her?-

-Yes, of course I want to!- Alec pushed away the Reese's with enormous regret.

Magnus stood up and very slowly let go of his hand. He walked to a crib next to Alec's bed- since when did they have a crib?- and carried with amusingly ease and carefulness a small child back to Alec. She was beautiful, stunning for such age. Her complexion was fair and her hair seemed to be a dark brown hair and long lashes. She was asleep and breathing steadily, the rubor hugged her cheeks and nose, she looked like Alec somehow. Life made out of love.

-Honey, you're crying...-

Alec blushed and looked up to his fiancé. -Y-Yeah...well, she's so pretty...and small and I love her, I love you, and this is just...too much.-

-You have no idea how much me and Magnus cried when she was born.- Jace said. Alec turned around at a breakneck speed and glanced at Jace. His mouth hanged open but no words came out.

-Don't worry, fam. I got you, remember?- Jace said charmingly as ever and sat next to Alec in bed. The latter hugged him quickly, and kissed his shoulder. -Where were you? I thought I would never see you again.-

-No one could hold me back from meeting my niece.- Jace sighed and ran a hand through Alec's hair. -We're safe now, we're in Germany.-

-When did we scape?- Alec asked, voice slightly quivering. Jace shot a look at Magnus, a sad sigh and he turned back to Alec. -I think Magnus...has something to tell you.- Jace took the baby out of Alec's grip. Alec was left looking incredulous, arms extended and mouth open, his gaze was powerless and judging.

-Babe…-

-Don't babe me. Magnus, what happen? And why did Jace took away our daughter? Oh right, and as for Germany, why are we here?-

Magnus took a deep breath before continuing. -Alec, love of my life, when you were in labour we all freaked out. We handled in though, then Samuel found us, but when he saw you in that state...he proposed a deal. He'd let us go, safe and sound, you'll be fine and with me, if the baby stayed.-

Silence stayed in the air for longer than Magnus would have wanted to. Once Alec responded he has tears in his eyes but was composing himself. -You're a terrible father.- He had whispered before getting out of bed and walking to his still nameless daughter.

Jace was the one to hold Alexander in place, rub his head as he cried and shush him afterwards. Magnus heard his despair and the guilt eat him alive, Alec haven't thought that the decision also hurt him. Magnus had created a beautiful miracle, an impossible task and it had been taken away from him, of course it hurt him as much (or even more than- he dared to say) as it hurt his boyfriend. Yet, no force will be to set them apart— Alec and Magnus—they've made a vow which was supported by a greater love than all of their surroundings.

Alec had eventually calmed down, cleaned up and went to their daughter again. He decided for a name: Maxie. Max for short. Magnus loved it and feared it.

Their baby had a name, their baby was a someone, she was Max, she was his and Alec's, she was alive. He hated Samuel and everything he'd done to his lifestyle, he also hated Alec, everything he'd done to his lifestyle. From drinking hard whiskey every calm evening to waking up to warm coffee next to his bed. From being all dressed to impress no matter the occasion to laying around curled next to Alexander in "home" clothes and doing nothing.

He had changed, he had adapted. He made it all on his own. He thought he'll do everything on his own for a long time. Was he wrong? Alec's presence was the game changer.

Alec had helped him get through tough times, Alec had been the one to make him see that there was more in life than just infinite parties, drinks and people to fuck. Alec had gave him love, support, and a fucking daughter. There was no way Magnus could be keeping him away from her, nor there was a way that he could be keeping himself away from her. Magnus couldn't push Alec away anymore. Even if he believed that was the only way to keep him safe.

-Babe.-

-Don't babe me. Magnus, what happen? And why did Jace took away our daughter? Oh right, and as for Germany, why are we here?-

Magnus took a deep breath before continuing. -Alec, love of my life, when you were in labour we all freaked out. We handled in though, then Samuel found us, but when he saw you in that state...he proposed a deal. He'd let us go, safe and sound, you'll be fine and with me, if the baby stayed.-

Silence stayed in the air for longer than Magnus would have wanted to. Once Alec responded he has tears in his eyes but was composing himself. -You're a terrible father.- He had whispered before getting out of bed and walking to his still nameless daughter.

Jace was the one to hold Alexander in place, rub his head as he cried and shush him afterwards. Magnus heard his despair and the guilt eat him alive, Alec haven't thought that the decision also hurt him. Magnus had created a beautiful miracle, an impossible task and it had been taken away from him, of course it hurt him as much (or even more than- he dared to say) as it hurt his boyfriend. Yet, no force will be to set them apart— Alec and Magnus—they've made a vow which was supported by a greater love than all of their surroundings.

Alec had eventually calmed down, cleaned up and went to their daughter again. He decided for a name: Maxie. Max for short. Magnus loved it and feared it.

Their baby had a name, their baby was a someone, she was Max, she was his and Alec's, she was alive. He hated Samuel and everything he'd done to his lifestyle, he also hated Alec, everything he'd done to his lifestyle. From drinking hard whiskey every calm evening to waking up to warm coffee next to his bed. From being all dressed to impress no matter the occasion to laying around curled next to Alexander in "home" clothes and doing nothing.

He had changed, he had adapted. He made it all on his own. He thought he'll do everything on his own for a long time. Was he wrong? Alec's presence was the game changer.

Alec had helped him get through tough times, Alec had been the one to make him see that there was more in life than just infinite parties, drinks and people to fuck. Alec had gave him love, support, and a fucking daughter. There was no way Magnus could be keeping him away from her, nor there was a way that he could be keeping himself away from her. Magnus couldn't push Alec away anymore. Even if he believed that was the only way to keep him safe.

-Babe.-

-Magnus I said: «do not 'babe' me»- Alec replied sharply and quickly looked at Magnus accusingly. He was about to shoot something else when Magnus placed his lips on top of Alec's to shut him up. For a few seconds there was no noise. Then Max's cry broke through. -I'll go- Alec sighed and backed away from his boyfriend.

Jace was sitting on a chair aside still in the sand room as the couple. -Don't worry, brother. I'll take care of Maxie.- He offered a smile and made his way out with his niece on arms. Before stepping out of the door he stopped to glare at Magnus, he whispered something Alec couldn't quiet understand and left.

-My love, Alexander, I've been thinking and I realized how my decisions have impacted and hurt you. So, first of all...I'm so so sorry, sweetie. I can't live without you. I freaked out and broke down, I love you, and I should be able to protect my family.- Magnus stated with a firm gaze. -Alexander, I'm begging for your forgiveness, if you'd only hear me out. Please, Alexander, I don't know what to do if--

Alec smiled and placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder. -Shut up, just shut it… I know. I love you too. Damn it, I love you so much. I don't think I'll ever forget what you did. But we can work it out. We are going to face Samuel, you and me, and we are going to end this.-

-You sure?- Bringing Alec's hands to his lips and whispered against it. -Do you trust me?-

-Always.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry for nor posting in ages, guys. 
> 
> Oh! I got a new Tumblr: cciimm and writewritecciimm
> 
> Talk to me! 
> 
> XOXO,  
> CC.II.MM


	17. Know it’s not only you

Simon had the biggest headache in the history of headaches. Clary and his girlfriend, Isabelle, were gone with Alec and Magnus plus Jace was somewhere in chains. If that wasn't enough stress, bloody hungry and locked up in this loft.

-Raphael?- He called out.

-Raphael?!- His shouts died off in the emptiness of Magnus' house. -Hey! If you could give me something to eat right now, I'd be really thankful!- Simon still wondered what had Catarina used to shield to house, sometimes they forgot that he wasn't a baby, he didn't need protection or barriers. He needed to watch over his best friends, he needed to know about Alec's condition, his girlfriend...

But he was here, checking his phone for the hundredth time.

His screen lit up.

From: Qween Izzy  
Babe!!!! ThE bAbY JuSt CaMe aNd IM--

From: Qween Izzy  
it's a girlllll, she's fine and Alec just woke up, he's talking to Mags i think???

From: Qween Izzy  
oh uh,,,, they are probably fighting¿¿¿¿

From: Qween Izzy  
nvm i heard aggressively kissing :)

Simon smiled through his aching body, he'd prayed so hard for his girlfriend's brother. Hopefully he'd get to The Godfather™. Everyone noticed he had a soft spot for children.

A last text.

From: Qween Izzy  
We're coming home in five ily <3

Simon elaborated a long, appreciating love message for Isabelle and send it packed with all heart emojis. He got a "ew" reply back and swoon over it. He just had to bear a few more minutes and they'll be home.

•  
••  
•••  
•••  
••  
•

Magnus finally let go of his lips, red and swollen, and he took a deep breath. He licked over the small bruise on cheek again. Magnus squirmed twice and low moaned. -If I get a boner in front of my daughter, I'll never forgive you Alexander.- Slowly he back away his hips from Alec's. -I love you, please now that.-

-I know. Honey, I know.- Alexander leaned on Magnus again, throwing his long arms around his shoulder and bringing himself to Magnus' level, he kissed him again. Max stirred in her crib, already missing aunt Clary's touches. Catarina, god bless that woman, went shopping and was currently preparing Maxie's milk. Parenting was still very new to everyone there.

Isabelle and Jace had just hopped in a portal straight to NYC, Clary insisted on staying and help, saying something about her mundane babysitting activities (?) Alec didn't care about but thanked her anyway.

Alec finally convinced Magnus that they'll face Samuel as soon as possible. Little did they know, already approaching from the shadows, hid a sneaky Spaniard Great Warlock.

-The thing between you…did you ever work it out?- spoke Alec.

-"Work it out" as in talking about the problem?- Magnus chuckled. -No, honey, we were as in-control of our emotions as Pangea trying to be whole forever.-

-I'm guessing that was worst?-

-Yeah.-

-I'm sorry.- Magnus looked up at that. -Why? Alec, why would you ever be sorry for?-

-I...was jealous of Samuel, thought he had a real connection with you. The way he looked at you with...-

-Decades-concealed hatred?-

-Emotion.- Alec replied.

Magnus cracked a smiled and intertwined his fingers more with Alec's. -Yet not affectionate.- The blushing hue raising on Alec's cheeks were a work of art. -Not the way I look at you.-

•  
••  
•••

Samuel had a fetish for excellency.  
He'd obtain what he want, the way he wanted, whenever and wherever. It has always been like that even long before his life as a warlock even stared. He was born heir of an antique family descendants of Spanish royalty, but not related to the king himself, his side, his impure side, of the family was condemned by a demon, which tinted his blood wrong and pulled the step-royal family into the shadows with great wealth but no recognition whatsoever.

Samuel grew up being a lucky boy, full filled his basic and advanced education early and explored the exotic parts of the world. He discovered wonder and his true self with it. A gift of God!- that's what his family thought upon seeing his special capabilities and particular appearance. Of Samuel's adulthood, that is something he does not speaks of.

There are vague memories from France; ladies, addictions and the realization of the weight of immortality. He was there to see it all. The rise, the revolution and the fall of the mighty empire it was. The language; a delightful taste of culture too. From time to time, Magnus and Samuel could agree that most of their beloved experiences (both together and separately) were forged there in La France. Malec's honeymoon must simply include it.

Magnus had a great impact on Samuel's life, that was for sure, and Alec didn't need proof of it; it was self-evident. The air always felt denser when the two were in the same room, his heart pounded like crazy and a desire to take Magnus and run away invaded his self.

•••  
••  
•

  
-I need the boy.- Ears perked up at the statement, young and old vampire slaves/workers looked at Banks expectantly. -Blue eyes, I need him and his baby. I'm going to be the first warlock father to raise a child of my own. You eliminate the spawn.-

-Yes, sir!- A bunch of voices came in a unison.

•  
••  
•••  
••  
•

-You'll never leave my side, Magnus.-

-Of course not, my starlight.- Cheesy response from a cheesy man.

The rural german region they were in was fantastic, sadly Alec didn't catch the name when Magnus mumbled it, they were here to meet Samuel and "trade". -No one knows Clary's with us, she'll help us beat Samuel, I promise.-

Clary was already in the abandoned barn, where Samuel will show up half an hour later, Magnus and Alec on their way, nearly 2 minutes to arrive. Magnus held Alec's hand tight, his other hand was carrying the baby's mobile crib.

-I don't think I can hand over our baby. Izzy wouldn't do it, she'd be pissed.-

-It’s just an act.-

-Still! I just...it’s so wrong.- Magnus turned to face Alec, wrapped his arm around the flattened waist. -Babe, we need to go through this. Make our sacrifice. And then it’ll be over. I know I can count with you.-

But, could he? Alec’s worries made their way into his brain, he would like to pull his hair out in situations like this, the screaming won’t fade if he doesn’t. Magnus deserved better, the baby deserves better, anything was better than Alec. Why was Magnus so blind? And so...in love? He’d just get hurt, they wouldn’t be able to hold a long relationship, it just wasn’t meant to be.

Yet, why, why every time Magnus even smiled at Alexander’s direction his soul lit up and he wanted nothing but kiss the living hell out of his body? One could only imagine how he felt during the baby making. Alec flustered just by thinking of it, Magnus’ long limbs, his pounding heart, his chest, his face, the nice words that showered the scene, how much love the warlock had within, and there was this thing...that Alec didn’t understand but loved; the scent of Magnus Bane. His whole being made him stir, Magnus was something else, he was perhaps the ultimate fitting piece of his puzzle.

He needed to stand by his husband. Fight for his future. Nothing was too hard with Magnus by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I haven’t post in such a long time. The story is still coming harddd!!!!


	18. The deed and the cats pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally says goodbye to existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to come and talk to me on Tumblr: https://writewritecciimm.tumblr.com/  
> Or ask for my Twitter !!! 
> 
> STAY LOVELY <3

Maxie was asleep when Samuel came, they were inside the abandoned barn with Clary waiting outside camouflaged with an invisible rune and an original rune that made her aura invisible too, no one could feel her.

Samuel glanced around, his sharp brown eyes jumping from corner to corner, none of his demonic assets were covered, he wanted Alec to know that. He also walked very carefully and stood up right in front of Magnus, hands on his hips, pouting cracked lips. -Hey babes, ‘ow you doin’?-

-Fucking done, asshole, do you want her or what?- Magnus sighed tiredly, his hand curled Alec’s waist. The demonic brown eyes followed the trail of Magnus’ arms. -You know, you’re not his property, you’re free to come to me. I’m asking, I’m inviting you.-

Magnus glanced shakily at Alec. The latter had still not broken eye contact with Samuel.   
-You’re very polite, but I’ll have to refuse.- Samuel took a slightly step back. -Why?- His flirtatious tone was broken.

-Because I do not want to go.-

-But you’ll live like a king! You’ll be safer with me and I’ll love you.-

Magnus gripped on his hands to make Alec back away, he knew of Samuel’s stress attacks too well. The latter noticed Magnus’ uncomfortable moves.

-Alexander, please come with me.- His feet was bouncing. -We can have dinner Versailles, great friend of my basically owns the place. Then we’ll get home and I’ll do you right.-

Magnus seemed disappointed somehow, and remained still, gripping on Alec’s hand and waist. Where was Clary? His blood ran cold thinking someone could have hurt her.

-Just get over here! You’ll be with you daughter!- Maxie’s crib flew up in the air and landed on Samuel’s side. -Fucking whore, just com—!-

The shiny tip of the long seraph sword could be seen from between his pecs, Samuel’s eyes were popping out, his mouth hang open with blood dripping from the side. -Seems you can’t hurry love.- He whispered and the sword dug deeper now the floor was getting wet, the crib was instantly moved away by Magnus as Alec contemplated the mess going on. The sword was retired. Alec wanted to tackled Samuel down, for a split moment he imagined what their lives together would be like. Then the sword came back in, accompanying a sharp gasp and more blood. Magnus yanked Alec’s hand and ran away from Maxie on his arms. The sticky stabbing sounds continued but not a single scream.

Alec looked back. He saw Clary’s slim and tall shadow as she smoothly decapitated Samuel.

The couple ran until the fresh german breeze hit their faces, everything outside the barn was quiet, green and blue. The long mountains extended from miles and miles on decorating the plain sights of Germany valleys like paint-brushed swings on a masterpiece.

Magnus had his heart racing at 200mph, his hand finally let go of Alec’s and of the baby crib.

-Magnus...hey, I think we should go home. Baby, let’s take a walk, I’ll call Clary. You don’t have to get in there.-

Alec’s words only echoed inside Magnus’ brains. He nodded and picked up the crib breathing heavily. Maxie made a sound, half-discomfort half-amusement. She stared right at Magnus.

She was the only thing Magnus couldn’t fuck up on his life, he didn’t have a right over her, if anything she fell completely under Alec’s protection. He wasn’t good enough to be a dad, everything he had was because of his Alexander.

•  
••  
•••  
••  
•

Isabelle knocked on the door eagerly, her red lips spread out in a Cheshire Cat smile. Silence. Knock. Silence.

-Simin! You home?- Of course he was home, where else could he go? The silence activated a fear-detector sense on her. She stopped knocking by now and stared searching in her oversized purse for her spare keys. She took out a small key painted with glittery nail polish spelling the letter M.

She came inside with careful steps, not a thing sounded but her breathing and the light bulb above her that needed fixing. -Isabelle?- Simon’s voice called out.

His voice wasn’t as energetic as it always was, he wasn’t as annoying either. He was drained. -Isabelle!-

Finally, a relief sigh. -Hi Simon! You had me worried sick! Are you ok?- She hugged him too soon, her scent impregnated him.

-I’m starving, babe. I-I tried to call Raphael, and you know what that son of a bitch did? He ignored me.- He sobbed his last sentence out. -What was I supposed to do?-

-Simon...what do you mean?-

-I drank his blood! All of them! I’m so gross Isabelle, poor innocent things!- Simon had legit tears stream down his face as guilt swallowed him whole.

-Who...did you kill?-

-All the damn cats, Izzy.-

A gasp. -Even Chairman Meow.-

-He was the first.-


End file.
